Brother and Sister
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Tsuna was one of the kids kidnapped by Uryuu Ryuunosuke as Namimori isn't THAT far from Fuyuki City. But upon rescue, he chose to follow Rin and awakened his flame powers, saving her from horrors...and cue secrets being busted! So, interesting childhood here he comes. Fate Stay/Night X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Rin and Tsuna

Rin could not believe it.

She came to Fuyuki to save Kotone and other children, but this boy she just saved...

...saved her from tentacled things by using fire from his hands!

'W-wha...?!'

'Ever since you saved us, I somehow knew I have fire powers!' the spiky-haired boy cried. 'And I got back what was stolen away from me, my normal life no thanks to grandpa and my dad! This is the least I can do for you!'

'Uh I don't get what you mean but thanks anyway!' said Rin in relief. 'I have nothing to fight those things, I don't know any spells! We should go...' the two kids fled. 'So you're a pyrokinetic?'

'I think so? I never knew I had fire powers...last year when my dad and grandpa visited home, I remembered...they took me to my room and grandpa poked me in the head with a flaming finger while dad held me in place on his knees. Next thing I know...I became the dame-Tsuna in school. I became clumsy, weak, can't learn anything and do anything right. My life wasn't the same since.'

'Talk about criminal?!' Rin howled in anger on his behalf. 'Gifts should be nurtured, not sealed! They made your life hell!'

'I know. Why, was the question.' Tsuna scowled. 'They made my life hell by ruining my body, by taking my flames away. You somehow helped me get my powers back and my normal life back...thank you.' he said gratefully. 'Now where is this? This isn't Namimori...' he said, looking around.

'This is Fuyuki City.'

Tsuna freaked out.

'W-where is this place?! Mom's freaking out by now, oh crap...' he cried in horror.

'To the Police Station you go too.' Rin deadpanned. 'You got kidnapped by the Child Serial Killer in this city. I came to free my schoolmate Kotone. I had to help other kids too since that bastard got so many kids and now he's poaching from other towns over!' she swore, 'This city must be running out of kids for him to take and do who-knows-what...nothing good of course.' she pursed her lips in a harrumph. 'I'm Rin. Tohsaka Rin. You are?'

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna for short.' said Tsuna happily. 'I got bullied a lot because of the consequences of my seal so I didn't have any one kind to me...you're the first girl my age nice to me at all.' he said glumly. Rin pitied him and felt sorry for his plight that wasn't even his fault.

'Your family's a bunch of twits.' Rin grumbled with an armfold.

'I don't think mom knows...wonder what she'll do if she did?'

'Er, bad idea...mystics are supposed to be secret from humans, so don't tell anyone you can do magic, OK? Pyrokinesis is a form of psychic powers and your ability is self-explanatory, you burn stuff.' Tsuna looked sheepish. 'You're not a Magus like me.'

'Magus?'

'Humans with connection to the supernatural that we can do magic. This is possible through the Magic Circuits in our bodies.' said Rin, making her Circuits glow in her body for Tsuna to see. 'Nobody can do magic without Magic Circuits while for psychics like you, power's all you need.'

'Heee...I guess I have studying to do when I get home...any advice though?'

'Not to burn your house down.' Rin joked before tittering.

'Rin-chaaan!' Tsuna whined as not far from them, Matou Kariya listened to the two kids talk. The boy turned out to be a recently-unsealed psychic thanks to exposure from Rin's mana...

"Rin-chan's OK, I'm glad." he thought. "Now what to do with that other boy, he's from next town over..."

He then showed up.

'Rin-chan.'

'Kariya-ojisan?' Rin looked up before the kids gasped in horror at his looks. 'What in the world happened to you?!'

He has a sickly pale complexion under his hood and he walks in a limp. On certain parts of his face, veins protrude. Rin compares his physical appearance to that of a cancer patient.

'The Matou Magic happened.' said Kariya sadly. 'I'm fighting to free Sakura-chan...her fate is worse than mine.'

'What do you mean? Father said she'll be OK with the Matou! I don't see that now looking at you!' Rin cried in distress.

'The Matou Magic...involves worms.' said Kariya. 'If a male host, it devours part of our brain and shatters our spine in exchange for magic. Matou men don't live long obviously. For Sakura-chan...a lifelong torment and doomed never to be a mother ever again unless Zouken controls the worms that somehow NOT to eat her womb.' Rin shook and sank on her knees in horror. Tsuna gaped at him in shock.

'Tokiomi's a goddamn idiot...he thinks Sakura has a future with the Matou? What a fool!' he spat. 'He just subjected her to misery and despair with worms crawling inside our bodies destroying both body and mind! I don't have long to live...but if I fail...its up to you to save your sister when you're strong enough, Rin-chan...right now, its impossible for you.' he said sadly. 'I'll do my best but I can't promise anything.'

'No...Sakura...' Rin sobbed. Kariya could only look bitter at his own helplessness.

'Is there anything we can do?' Tsuna asked Kariya who just looked glum.

'The way you are now? No.'

Tsuna touched Kariya's hands and used his flames on him.

'Kid, what are you trying to do?'

'Saving at least your mind if I can't save your body as I can tell you still need your worms.' said Tsuna as he used his flames on Kariya. 'My psychic powers are back thanks to Rin-chan...so I'll connect your mind to your spirit so its not reliant on your brain. You'll keep your sanity even if you lost a bit of your brain. You're still you down to the bitter end if only for one more month. You can't fight for Sakura-san insane, can you?'

'Ahaha, guess not...thank you.' said Kariya gratefully. 'Come on you two, Aoi's looking for Rin-chan by now and Tsuna-kun lives next town over, I'll take him home with Berserker.'

'Can I tell mom?' Rin asked Kariya hopefully. This caused Kariya to stiffen nervously.

'I know your mother...you cannot tell her.' Kariya warned her anxiously. 'She will surely charge to the Matou Estate and just get killed. I cannot let you be an Orphan, Rin-chan. No telling your mother and this task is yours alone if I fail because I'll die before I even get Sakura-chan out of there. Zouken had the worms deliberately destroy my body knowing this.'

'That bastard...' Rin growled hatefully. 'I'll make him pay for this! Mark my words!' she swore revenge.

'I'll stay around here until I find a chance.' said Tsuna. 'I'll stay in this city for now. I won't go back home because my conscience won't let me sleep otherwise. My powers are telling me to stay and some stuff I had to do. Being a psychic is weird, but I'm heeding my instincts.'

'Tsuna...' Rin croaked out. 'Thank you!'

'What instincts?' Kariya blinked.

'Days from now when all hell breaks loose, Zouken will leave the mansion from the flashes I'm getting.' said Tsuna as he received flashes of visions. 'By then you're almost dead, so leave Sakura-san to me!'

'I see...thank you.' Kariya looked relieved and thankful. 'I can fight with no regrets now.'

'Tsuna...really?' Rin croaked out hopefully.

'Yeah. I need timing. That's why I'm sticking around! The timing...Shinto District will burn in flames, caused by a circle on the sky that spewed black mud that made the flames.'

'Circle...on the sky?' Rin asked him shakily.

'Yeah. Don't be anywhere in Shinto. All who die there died terrible cursed deaths no words of a grade one student can describe. Just horrible you won't wish it on you!' Tsuna shivered.

Tsuna must have seen horrifying things no grade schooler can describe indeed.

'I'll take your word for it, Psychics are never wrong about things they see.' Kariya gulped nervously.

xxx

Tsuna hung around the Western District, managing to earn the sympathy of an elderly couple. Food and sleeping on the couch in exchange for help in chores.

'I managed to get away from the child serial killer.' said Tsuna. 'But I can't go home on my own until he's caught. If he sees me free I'll get taken again for sure.'

'Oh dear, that's terrible...you can stay here until we get word from the police, alright?'

'Thank you very much!'

It so happens that this couple is the Mackenzies...unwitting hosts to their...grandson as well...

'So you're their guest too?' Waver Velvet, their grandson asked as Tsuna looked at him...and saw flashes as well.

'Ah, you'll meet a total brat one day and become Lord El-Melloi II.' Tsuna pointed at him.

'Haa?! What're you talking about?!' Waver sputtered incredulously.

'Lord El-Melloi II?' Rider blinked.

'Yeah. This guy here will become a very popular lecturer one day. But unfortunately, stuck to a family until he pays off a debt equivalent to a Hollywood Blockbuster!'

'How the hell did that happen?!' Waver freaked out. 'What ARE you?!'

'Rin-chan told me I'm a psychic.' said Tsuna cheerfully. 'I'm a Pyro and I see flashes of the future of anyone I look at! You see, this blonde dude borrowed a lot of stuff just to be in this city, and embezzled some spirits from his in-law's department. All unpaid! But he would lose them all to a biiig explosion because of a man in black clothes! So yes, totaling all that's lost is equal to 200 million dollars, the gross income of a future hollywood blockbuster movie the Titanic in year 1997! However, out of obligation to this blonde dude, you're bound to his family through his niece until the debt is paid off and Family Magic Embroidery fixed.'

'Magic Embroidery?'

'Yeah, a glowing tattoo somewhere on a magus' body.'

'Don't you mean Magic Crest?!' Waver sputtered out in exasperation. Then again a child's comprehensive ability is limited...

'Looks like embroidery to me.' Tsuna shrugged, causing Rider to laugh.

'Gahahaha! So what's my future kid?' Rider asked him. 'So do we get to win?'

Tsuna looked at him, his eyes glowing amber briefly, as if his eyes itself was on fire.

'I cannot say what I saw. Otherwise Waver will fail at something and that will get him killed when he's supposed to live a long life, an accomplished teacher.'

'Ah...so why are you here though?' Rider asked while Waver was in disbelief, that he became a teacher in his future and he played several crucial roles.

'I made a promise.' said Tsuna. 'As a psychic, no magus can detect me cuz I don't have circuits or magic energy. I promised Rin-chan I'll save her sister. But I needed to wait for a certain day to do so when its safe for even me to infiltrate. So I needed a place to stay. This is the nearest place to enemy territory. After that I'll run like hell and take Sakura-san to my hometown and tell Rin-san she's safe.'

'Heee...but which magus are you infiltrating?' Waver asked.

'The Matou Mansion.'

He had to tell why...

Stunned silence.

'I see...so you owe Tohsaka's daughter and this is your way of repaying her, life for life.' Waver mused thoughtfully. 'Though I gotta agree, why seal instead of train you? You've got potential and they'll just waste it by making you a clumsy joke all your life?'

'Beats me.' Tsuna grumbled. 'They ruined my life!'

'Psychic powers are connected to one's spirit, the source of a psychic's power. By sealing your most of your spirit away to prevent usage of your powers, that's basically leaving you partially alive and not connected to your body, hence you're so clumsy and unable to learn or even do the simplest of tasks.' Waver concluded, upset about the matter. 'What will you do if they come back and find out you got your powers back?'

'Oh I'm sure Rin-chan will let me stay with her for a few days...a magus is stronger than a psychic, she'll help me for sure!'

xxx

Days later...

Tsuna followed his instincts and barged into the Matou Mansion. It was easy for him to as its not guarded against his kind. He can see what WILL be tripped! He avoided it all...avoided the drunk in the living room...and upstairs where a girl just got dressed. He quickly knocked her out and took her out of the mansion the hard way...and burned all the worms in her body.

He knew losing all the worms in her will alarm his enemy into returning back quickly, so he acted fast, going for the safest routes where they won't be found and caught.

They were successfully back at the Mackenzie Residence and he hid Sakura in Waver's room. Under his bed to be exact, but snuggled into a futon while he took the bed.

Soon, Waver was back, despondent.

'The bridge incident happened then, Lord El-Melloi II?' Tsuna asked him as Waver looked at him. 'I didn't tell you otherwise, had you known, you'd have done something different that blondie will kill you for it. You are needed in the future...by students who have nowhere to go, rejected by all simply for being have-nots in the heritage and circuits department, yet you managed to make Brands and Prides out of the kids mocked by others.'

'Is that so...but I got something. A legacy.'

'Do him proud.'

'Yeah...did you get the girl?'

'Yeah. I need your help taking her to my hometown, Namimori.' said Tsuna. 'Mom will gladly take her in but I need your help in...convincing her.'

With the help of Glen Mackenzie, Sawada Nana learned that the Child Serial Killer next town over kidnapped her son, hid with the Mackenzie Family until police caught him and then managed to escape with a young girl whose family was killed so Tsuna couldn't leave her alone...

'Oh dear...I wouldn't mind taking Sakura-chan in but to think such terrible things happened...' Nana said in dismay. 'You're a hero, Tsu-kun!' she smiled, hugging her son. And she was grateful to Glen Mackenzie for protecting her son as nobody can find him in Namimori for nearly a month now she was frantic and helpless.

Tohsaka Mansion...

Rin was glad Sakura's safe as she now lives with her mother.

She read the letter addressed to her that her mom found in their box.

Problem was, she could never tell her that Sakura is indeed, very OK. Just that, as long as Matou Zouken lives, Sakura cannot come back home. She is unsafe in Fuyuki and as far as the old worm is concerned, he was pissed that his heir was kidnapped in the war and signed Sakura for dead according to Kirei since Sakura could not be found by magus means somehow she wondered what Tsuna did. And she had Kirei NOT tell her mom about what the old worm said.

The less she knew, the better.


	2. Brother and Sister

Brother and Sister

In the years that went by...

Sakura grew up in a happy home with a new mother and brother who was her age.

She is now Sawada Sakura. In adoption records, she was among the survivors of the Shinto Fire in Fuyuki when she and Tsuna got kidnapped by the Child Serial Killer and they escaped together. She had no family left, so Tsuna offered her his home and his mother agreed. The Sakura in her name was changed by Tsuna. Instead of the flower her name was, it was now written as 'rope of silk', because there was a rope in Tsuna's name for them to match as siblings and to better hide her.

Apparently, Nana wanted a daughter so badly but her organs were frail she couldn't have another and Tsuna was her only child. She doted and played with them both that after a year of misery and pain, Sakura felt she can be happy again.

She had to attend school a year after Tsuna. He was in Kindergarten but his newfound mentality gave him the mindset of a grade schooler, catching up real quick.

They went to the same school, and places together because he protected her with his flames until he deemed it safe to let go, to hide her from any attempts to look for her using magic by the Matou Clan.

Tsuna also gets letters from Waver Velvet, the Master of Rider in the war.

Three years after the Grail Wars, he got caught by a BRAT...and what Tsuna saw in his future happened.

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, a girl a few months older than Tsuna indeed made him Lord El-Melloi II as he calls him!

He would send them books Sakura needed to learn from upon getting access to knowledge.

So Sakura would read her magecraft books upon learning English, because to hide knowledge from common mortals, they use Runic Alphabets. The first few books were transcribed by hand into Japanese so Sakura can learn, and Waver gave her at least three years to master English. By then he'll send books in runics!

So with much-pleading, Tsuna had Nana enroll them both in English Cram School and they were the only children among middle schoolers who needed to pass High School Entrance Exams...and with hard work, they mastered English with Tsuna's instincts helping them both out and they learn Magecraft together by taking turns with the books, and burn them afterwards after they mastered the books.

He became a science nut. An open-minded one at least he had one hell of an imagination put to practice and he could practice Formalcraft he was 'abnormally good at it' he didn't need sacrifices nor time-consuming rituals. His abilities made him 'connected with the world' through his psychic abilities he has yet to fully-understand. He was so synchronized that this came veeeery easy for him that he's basically a powerhouse of his own as a not-quite-Magus. In Summer Vacation, he asked Waver for help to figure him out...and they got quite the whammo of the full scale of his powers which was why he was a 'tru-blu Formalcraft Master' he can cast high-level spells on a whim with unlimited powers because he uses mana, not od which he didn't have due to lack of circuits. His abilities broke that rule somehow and they're still TRYING to figure out WHY.

His flames synchronizes him to the world in such a degree that he was psychically-connected, breaking a crucial basic magic rule though he's not connected to the Root. Had he been an actual magus with circuits...triple yikes. His sole misfortune was he was a psychic with unusual psychic flame powers that enabled him to use sorcery in a roundabout manner. Sakura also used what her brother was doing, only, her own feats are limited unlike him. She didn't have his connections

They both needed more books, dammit.

One day when they were eleven, he drastically held back his flames and the two hid Sakura's magic books using pocket space, because his father got wind of the fact that he now has a second child due to a...unique situation.

He wasn't too happy that his son was easily kidnapped in school and it was by sheer luck that he got away and made it back!

Tsuna drastically held his flames in to avoid being sealed again if his father finds out and while resenting the man, put an act for Sakura's sake who was nervous in meeting her adoptive father.

At least she was treated well. It helps she was cute and he stayed home for a year to get to know his adoptive daughter before leaving again. They use magecraft so he doesn't ask about her past much.

When he was gone...the two did another workshop. Gymnastics and acrobatics after years of eating healthy by maximizing all the foodstuff in the fridge, and secretly learning how to fight by watching anime, and emulating the fights.

This came in handy...for Tsuna's very-much unwanted future.

xxx

When the kids are thirteen...

At home...

Tsuna woke up early before he was even six, looking none too happy,

'Niisan, you're awake too early.' Sakura complained as she felt the jolt of their bunk bed. She was at the bottom bunk and he, above her. Due to losing her worms and her Matou biomodifications, she was back to her old looks, but forever losing her Tohsaka heritage as Zouken erased her Tohsaka cells to replace it with Matou cells via Crest Worms. To save her as she has no paternal genes now, Tsuna had drawn out her Zenjou heritage. She has dark green hair and eyes when before, she had brown hair and sea-blue eyes. She styled her straight hair into an asymmetrical bob. Short at back, getting longer the closer to her cheeks that the tip touches her chin.

Upon learning magic, Tsuna had told her to use Reinforcement on her entire body for years, focusing on reinforcing the power of her Zenjou genetics and certain parts to bring out the best parts of her genes to bring out the best her body can give her. End result after five years of non-stop reinforcing herself, she was very beautiful and grew up looking different that nobody will ever think she was once, Tohsaka Sakura, whose hair and eyes became dark moss-green like her mother's over time. He had to mail Rin what happened to her sister when he got rid of the worms in her body. If she wanted a photo, she better learn how to use a computer and the internet to have an E-Mail Account as magi are absolute morons with technology as Waver would tell him. This way, Zouken will never know what Sakura looks like now and only Rin would know.

With Formalcraft, Tsuna also used Reinforcement on himself as a child to max out the best his body can give him, that he grew up a very androgynously-handsome boy with fair-peach complexion with a mix of west and east blood as his father was half-italian making him quarter-italian and he would only quit when he was fifteen. He has chamoisee-brown hair as he thinks that because his dad was blonde, he was slowly-turning blonde which was why his brown hair was getting paler. His eyes are now tawny-brown in color.

'I sense danger to this house. Mostly at me. I gotta get rid of it after this presence leaves.' Tsuna growled. This got Sakura wide-awake now as she got up.

'Where is it?'

'Mailbox.' Sakura used her spells to go get it.

'It's a flyer.' she said.

'That's the danger. What's it say?' Tsuna asked her.

'Erm, it says here...'

**Are you looking for a Tutor? **  
**We can train your children to become future leaders!**

**Our tutors are young and handsome. **  
**Will teach 24 hours a day for free room and board.**

**If interested, contact the number below.**

'...I love mom but she's the type to believe in stuff like that.' Tsuna sighed wearily as he snapped his fingers and the flyer in Sakura's hands burst into flames. 'She's the type to let anyone in as long as they claim they're nice, without realizing the danger.'

'Ugggh...yeah...she can't be left alone.' Sakura agreed in a comical glum.

Their mother is a loving, doting, sweet woman but oblivious and naive in the wrong ways. She could NOT be left alone unchecked!

'Sakura, ban that phone number from reaching this house and mom's cellphone. And use pocket space on our mail that catches any shady flyers. Can you do that?'

'Yup. We should be safe after right?'

'Aa, but not for long...our future situation is the fault of that shitty old man and this guy will have a way into this house even if we bar communication. I saw that future when I looked at dad.' Tsuna grunted. 'And I'm not happy about it.'

'The man who sealed your flames?'

'Yeah. Anyway, bath time. We didn't get to bathe yesterday after gymnastics. After this, hide our magic stuff in pocket space.'

'OK.'

They do everything and go to places together, basically except in public, as long as they're in a close proximity.

This was why puberty and hormonal changes went unnoticed as they see each other literally every day, baths included. Though they did note they were becoming adults little by little via changing body parts and that was it, but they had enough sense not to tell anyone that.

Upon getting a bath, it was time for breakfast at 7:00.

'Good morning kids~' Nana called out. 'Breakfast time!'

'Hai~!'

When the kids left school, from afar, Reborn watched when he didn't get a call at the expected time.

'That's weird, I should have gotten a call.' he muttered. He was told Nana was naive and would 'fall for anything'. A bad trait for a mafia boss' mother though she was loving, doting and attentive to both her children, blood and adoptive. Tsuna had adopted Sakura as his own sister due to the Child Serial Killer kidnapping kids in Fuyuki and when he ran out of kids, turned to Namimori and Tsuna was his first Namimori victim.

But Tsuna got lucky and was only able to save one girl as he had no time to free the others who were drugged and thus, a liability for his own escape as Sakura was the other awake but groggy from drugs. He regretted that but not even he can save everybody. That was a logical choice. Its better to save one person who won't be a liability to you than try to save all, but a deadweight who will get you all killed. He hid with Sakura with a foreign couple, the elderly Mackenzie couple in Fuyuki who sheltered the children until it was safe to smuggle them to Namimori.

Reborn had asked the Mackenzies with a mist's help and the stories matched. The reason for the mist? Forget they ever spoke to Reborn and met him and his subordinate.

So now this girl became a Sawada by adoption and recovered from trauma of losing her parents and being kidnapped by a psycho and they were close. But as she was conveniently an orphan girl adopted into the Sawada Family, he wonders if she can have flames, therefore making her a potential guardian.

Now back to his problem...

WHY isn't he being called yet?

Well, one option. School files.

xxx

School...

The two were popular, Reborn noted. Popular for their good looks, check.

School files?

'Oi oi...well, at least I won't have much problems.' he mused with an approving smile as he looked at school subjects.

The kids were a high 90s in their subjects.

Popular, academic, charismatic yet no friends somehow? Hmmm!

He went home to check on their rooms.

Er, the other guest rooms are empty. But Tsuna and Sakura SHARE A ROOM! They're too old for this now!

They have a Bunk Bed and two closets. One for Tsuna and Sakura. They also owned a lot of science books, occult books, encyclopedia, jargon dictionaries and slang, and anime tapes. Hooo? They have unusual interests regarding anime series at least! All with fighting involved!

Fashion sense?

Sakura was conservative and feminine in tastes. Owning feminine colors and styles of dresses and skirts. Tsuna, was very fashionable for a boy though his outfits are clearly from basement-bargain sales as he would know branded items. Very good but quality, not! "Baka-mitsu should send more money." he thought.

Back to school or rather, after school...

Tsuna got into a fight with an older boy in school that to the siblings, this was simply another tuesday. Sakura waited patiently on Tsuna before he defeated the kid.

But hey, those two aren't bad for kids their age...they're pretty good they surpassed levels of typical Neophytes.

Next day?

It was Sakura fighting the same boy!

For all her prim and properness, that went out the window...their fighting style? Why, it came from the tv shows they watch!

She too, beat him.

The boy is a Cloud and the siblings are courting him through fighting.

Sakura has no element at all while Tsuna's a Sky.

That should be impossible.

EVERYONE should have an element yet this girl has NONE? And Iemitsu missed this?

When he asked Nono, he too, had no idea what to make of Sakura. The idea that a person without element to exist shocks and baffles them.

xxx

He managed to get an in by personally talking to Nana and the kids aren't pleased, viewing him as an intruder entirely, and scolded their mother for her carelessness, calling her out on letting strangers in and believing them too quickly and spoke of morbid possibilities and consequences her stunt could have done to her while they're at school! Nana of course, gulped and wilted at her angry kids while upset with herself for not seeing that herself. To pacify the kids, he had to call Iemitsu to confirm he's no shady person...but he underwent 20 questions to verify his identity to prove it was him on the phone as anyone can use Voice Changer!

Good attitude...

...kids remain distrustful and hostile and wouldn't allow him in their home.

He was clearly unwelcome in the house and Nana helplessly tried to make small talk. Reborn answers of course but kids?

Yup.

xxx

'Alright you, out with it.' Tsuna told him coldly. 'Given our past experience with that kidnapper, we don't trust that easily.' said Tsuna, his eyes glowing orange while Sakura's hands were flexing. For what, Reborn didn't know when he went with them to the backyard. 'What is, your true role? Being dishonest with us, you could fall into a hole forever that dying now by immolation would be a better option.' Indeed, a black hole space appeared under his feet though he hasn't fallen yet. Reborn tried dispelling it, thinking it's Mist Flame illusion but this confirmed that Sakura really has no element and there's this. 'No use. Its nothing you're used to.'

His threats could become reality, was the implication.

'Then, with your Sky Flames, you will sense that I am telling the truth as I talk.' said Reborn as these kids mean business. Sakura has a power that will really make his life miserable. An eternity of falling till the end of his natural lifespan in some other dimension! He would have lost his mind to that torture.

'We'll arrange security.' Tsuna snapped his fingers as a Sky Flame Dome covered them both. 'Now, talk.'

'Very well.'

He told them the bare bones...for now.

It pissed off Tsuna.

'Hah, if I was needed, why was I sealed since I was five years old with my father as his enabler?' Tsuna demanded angrily. 'I became a cosmic plaything that seal cost me! I would have been doomed to years of being supernaturally-clumsy and an idiot for years as part of my spirit was taken from me! If not for years ago, if what you say is true, I'll be no more than a puppet boss as that seal made me worse than an invalid!' he spat hatefully as Reborn did a double-take as he didn't know that one. 'I want answers from my shitty predecessor before we allow you in our house! Until then, stay in some hotel and make him work for it!' Sakura let him fall into the hole under his feet.

'Yeow!'

Reborn fell into a black hole of pitch nothingness, yet three seconds later, he was on the roof of Namimori's only hotel, Shell Garden Hotel.

'...looks like my job is off to a bad start.' he mused with a sigh. 'Tsuna sure has a grudge. Damn it, Nono...'


	3. Getting up to Speed

Getting up to Speed

Italy...

Timoteo was in deep thought.

Reborn was off to a bad start.

Tsuna and his adoptive sister Sakura doesn't trust easily due to their pasts. While Nana's character was something they could exploit, the kids lashed at her for it that Nana will have to ahem, 'grow up' and be on guard in the future as Reborn said what the poor woman felt when the kids lashed at her for 'stupidly letting a stranger in'.

Second, Tsuna got his flames back by unknown means. He has an experience with Fuyuki that gave him back his powers and the memory of how he lost it and the consequences and potential of him being a puppet at his state which was why he was hostile. Sakura also has powers over dimensions as she made a black hole that can take you anywhere she wants, or fall forever in the darkness of space till your mind broke, that made up for her having no flames at all. They have no idea if Sakura can literally teleport them all over the world or only in places she's been to, answer to that: unknown.

Tsuna wants answers or else he won't let Reborn anywhere near his family. Try as they will, Sakura will dump them again and again or worse...

He seems to have a talent in angering children, making him sigh.

He made a decision.

xxx

Reborn was twitching.

The house and lot, was full of dimensional holes that opens as soon as he steps foot within the area.

All attempts to get in, a hole would open, taking him back to the hotel rooftop. Even flying into windows and somehow, Nana didn't see or hear him! He can't even make a phone call!

'What a security.' he chuckled. 'It's so formidable. And annoying.' he would have been irked had this been an enemy, but his student, was well-fortified.

So at school...

'No holes in school then?' Reborn was able to approach the kids at lunch time. 'Here. Nono wants to talk about years ago. He told me about it which he _should_ have.' he threw Tsuna his phone which Tsuna caught.

'Hello.' Tsuna's voice was cold and contemptible.

/Tsunayoshi. If I told you, will you finally allow Reborn to teach you how to succeed me?/

'You better get talking grandpa.' Tsuna growled. 'Considering the hell you nearly put me through if a psychic passing by didn't take pity on me!' he spat out.

Sakura knew the truth about that.

He was among the kids her sister rescued, and her mana triggered an awakening that freed him and his powers. In return for his 'life', he saved her as a favor to Rin and Kariya and her sister now knew how much she suffered under the Matou and holds their deceased father in contempt. Especially when she asked Kirei, their father's student what Kariya meant by lifelong torture for a girl subjected to worms.

Yes.

For Rin, it meant her poor baby sister was subjected to worm rape and sexual abuse at age four for a year straight, if Kariya was deliberately being eaten alive until he dies. Two people Rin cared for SUFFERED as Uncle Kariya played with them and was nice to them when they were children, and Sakura was his reason to fight in the Holy Grail War of eight years ago.

Worse, she can't even tell their mother. Rin had stewed in her rage and anger, her motivation for training hard as a mage for revenge and consoles herself that she lives a good life with the Sawadas, happily adopted while having a connection to Clock Tower and gets her learning materials from Rider's Master. A connection Rin also made use of as Lord El-Melloi II has connections with the Archibald Clan through its heir, Reines El-Melloi Archisorte.

Tsuna also visited Rin in Fuyuki, to see her future for her and foresaw Kirei's bungling with the family financial assets, and taught Tohsaka Aoi how to manage without having to rely on the man when she brought up the idea, that Rin called them and had Tsuna foresee the family future. Yup, again, her sister's not happy! They were able to stay rich and never told Kirei Aoi's near-worst idea ever.

Rin also visits Sakura on guise of going personally to her father's jewel suppliers when in reality, she books a hotel in Shell Garden for a month every summer to see Sakura who stays there with her, and make Nana undergo a little memory editing for the sisters to see each other once a year...and Waver checks on them every winter. Because Rin already has a teacher, he comes every winter to Namimori to give them pointers for further growth.

He was a really good teacher...that was after dismantling you and your mystery that would offend a magus. Rin grew up a Magus while Sakura and Tsuna did not, and willing to take his advice. They were Spellcasters anyway!

After Tsuna talked with 'grandpa', he threw the phone back at Reborn.

'He gave me his reasons and passed my bullshit meters but I'm not about to forgive just yet.' said Tsuna. 'My condition...even if Sakura sees a lot, never get her into this mafia bullshit or you're lost in a hole forever.' he threatened Reborn. 'I didn't have a choice in my future as well as six others who will be my Guardians as Nono explained that stuff.' he's clearly bitter about that. 'Let Sakura decide her own future and she's free to kill anyone who will force her into the mafia even if she's in the know. And also, let my guardians decide their own fates. Stuck with me or they have a future they wish to pursue. Force them, and it's the hole for you. Being trapped in dimensional pocket space is kinder compared to what I'll do to you and Vongola.'

'...alright. That's a deal.' Reborn agreed. The kids will make true that promise. He can tell that much.

These kids clearly have abilities other than Tsuna's flames and Sakura's...dimensions.

What happened to them years ago?

xxx

Nana wondered if they're finally convinced to allow Reborn in, to start his work tomorrow.

Her husband asked him to teach Tsuna business as his boss was getting on in years Tsuna was successor. Her husband can't as he heads a different branch that being boss of two branches will 'make him nuts from too much work'. Grandpa will hold the fort until he can't anymore. After high school, Tsuna will take charge!

'Sigh, finally, I underwent intensive character evaluation.' said Reborn as he was in the kitchen with Nana. 'Eight years ago in Fuyuki...what on earth happened to those two?'

'Dunno...all I got was their tale with the Mackenzie Family, not what happened during their time with the kidnapper and their escape.' said Nana softly. 'They wouldn't say a word...and Tsuna was highly protective of Sakura-chan. Normally they'll have separate rooms by now, but they freaked out and wouldn't allow it. Sakura-chan was scared and Tsuna...looks like a lion before a cub.' she chuckled. 'I gave up and let them keep rooming together as long as they know dos and don'ts. They won't tell me what happened.' she sighed. 'Whatever happened in the hands of that kidnapper scarred them both. They go everywhere together except the bathrooms.'

That's one hell of a PTSD, Reborn thought.

xxx

Tamagawa Junior High...

Tsuna paid a visit to Rin via Sakura's corridors.

'That's what happened recently eh?' fifteen years' old Rin frowned.

She was in Junior High School but would leave for Clock Tower this summer as school in Britain starts in September.

Because of Tsuna's suggestion to enroll Rin in Clock Tower under El-Melloi II to awaken her full abilities at the expense of being 'verbally dismantled', she has to learn how to use technology. In Waver's words, no student of his will be ignorant of one world, so his students can live in two worlds to fully exploit their potential. Since his time in the Grail Wars, he studied and mastered technology and studied its potential while he trained himself, until he got er, kidnapped by the little lady of the El-Melloi Clan. He then became a teacher who spammed out Brands and Prides it was enough of an insult to other First-Rate Lecturers whose classes could not all graduate first-and-second rates. He was protected by Lady Archisorte so they cannot touch him at least.

Moreover, Waver emphasized that while practicing is OK, one should not forget one's morals and virtues as a human being. He raised students that way so not everyone in Clock Tower were all sociopaths. Almost all Western Magi are like that, so he opted to nip the problem in the bud.

As for the Matou Clan...since their loss of Sakura, Zouken was furious with Byakuya who was always so drunk that he never noticed Sakura going missing. Last Rin checked, he went Eugenics mode. According to Kirei, he traveled west for suitable powerful egg cells to bring home, and fertilize them using Byakuya's sperm cells. And he created new children who are strong enough NOT to need the worms and make them into glass cannons. He also created Golems to deal with the infants until they were old enough to be trained. That was what Kirei got out of Byakuya when he goes out to buy wine.

In the Matou Household, there are now little boys who effectively replaced Shinji. In fact, what made Byakuya drink was when there are two successful boys with strong 30 circuits, Shinji was thrown to the worms for death. Both currently six years old since Zouken has many failures in creating children without women only two survived and he was creating a homunculus next using family genes as an ingredient next for some reason...that, worries Rin.

'Yeah. I bargained Sakura's safety from that shit by threatening Reborn on pain of insanity.' Tsuna smirked darkly. 'Falling to eternity with no idea of when it'll all end is a fate worse than death, right?'

'Mm.'

'What of our side project?'

'Him huh? As you said, I taught him how to use his magic circuits properly and made him forget about me. Why? Why won't you let me teach him other than awakening and teaching him how to train his Circuits to max potential?' Rin asked her younger friend.

'He must retain who he is now.' said Tsuna. 'That person is very pure. That purity will come in handy in the future.' he said. 'Moreover, why kill his creative spirit? It's that very creativity and his pure personality that will save many in the future. He is a man who isn't capable of any malicious thoughts that even a sociopath of the worst caliber won't take him seriously until too late. Magi can easily detect malice and murder thoughts, but someone like Shirou is beyond them. To them, he is invisible and as a magus, beneath their notice. Ineptness as a mage be damned, that's his strongest point.'

'That's what you've foreseen?'

'Aa.'

'Guess I'll not butt into that.' Rin shrugged. Foretellers will want things to go good, not bad. 'But after the Grail War...'

'Make him your apprentice in Clock Tower so it's cost-free and him meeting number 2 should be interesting.'

(By late summer, Rin left with her mother to Clock Tower, after applying Bounded Fields Tsuna got from intel. She saved Mana for years to apply Bounded Fields strong enough to keep both Kirei and Zouken out)

As a side effect of what Tsuna has done, EMIYA felt a power boost in his natural abilities when he was 'not needed' when before, he relies on Alaya's power boost...and he learned how and why. And as a result of his interference with Rin's help.

As a Servant due to his shortcomings as a modern not-quite-Hero was:

S: D  
E: C  
A: C  
A: B  
L: E  
N: ?

And now?

S: B  
E: B  
A: B  
A: B  
L: C  
N: ?

"I guess I'm grateful to that kid." in Tsuna's interference by letting him have access to his Magic Circuits in the first place, and joining Rin in Clock Tower...he was able to apply himself to become a Hero of Justice as he wanted. Though his ending hasn't changed at all. However, this was a parallel world where Shirou never met Matou Sakura. This was an unknown world entirely where for once, he'd go in blind.

And a new parameter boost will not stop him from wanting to kill his younger self when Rin summons him again.

xxx

Back at Namimori...

Reborn felt he would have little to do, other than educate Tsuna in Mafiahood as Tsuna himself took care of his physical needs. As a Sky with Hyper Intuition, he would know where his talents lied as does his sister's. Not only that, both practiced 'proper breathing and walking' that none of their movements are wasted, and fully-utilized. And that, was based on their anime collection that has fighting and magic-type anime. He can easily tell which was Tsuna and Sakura's taste. He can also discern things about them just by researching these series alone, their clothes, room decor, hobbies and personalities.

Hokuto no Ken, Lupin III(and series that followed), Dragon Ball(and series that followed), Ranma 1/2(and series that followed), Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost Sweeper, Akazukin Chacha, Magic Knight Rayearth, El-Hazard, Saint Tail, Zenki, Wedding Peach, Detective Conan, Saber Marionette J, Shamanic Princess, Flame of Recca, Pokemon(and series that followed), Cardcaptor Sakura, You're Under Arrest, Cyberteam in Akihabara, Shadow Skill, Super Doll Licca, Digimon(and series that followed), Noir, Najica, Naruto and Get Backers.

Due to some of these series, he had them trained in Firearms outside town.

Anime aside, there's also a vast manga collection if only because 'Anime Censors out Real Plots to make it PG-13!'

They even have Playstation. Their money went to mostly...this!

Little did Reborn know there's a dang good reason they owned a lot of anime...and it's all safely in Sakura's storage space.

However, when he brought Gokudera in...

'OK Tsuna, Sakura, no flames and no potholes.' Reborn reminded. 'Gokudera Hayato is a Neophyte in the business, thus not privy to information beyond his rank and that includes flames. Once he proves himself worthy, then you're free to do as you will with him.'

'Very well.'

They met Gokudera Hayato whom they waited for in a park.

'Gokudera Hayato?' Tsuna spoke as Gokudera bowed from his waist. 'You just arrived, yes?'

'Yes, sir!'

'Well, first things first. _Blend in_.' Tsuna emphasized. 'You're in a civilian town and your manners will make people raise eyebrows. Treat me and my sister Sakura like you would a classmate and friend, that means casual-informal.' he instructed Gokudera kindly. 'As of this moment, for at least, until we graduate university, I am not boss and I am not Juudaime.' Gokudera gulped at that. 'Don't worry, this is for your own comfort and because I'm not official yet. I'm only a _candidate_.'

'Second, no smoking, and no spending your money on dynamites. Japan is a very expensive country. Google Japan, Lost Decade.' Gokudera nodded. 'While during school, I want you to live the life of a normal teenager with normal interests. That is how people here must see you. After school, you will be joining us in training.'

'H-Hai, er...what can I call you if not boss or Juudaime?'

'Sawada will do. Sawada-kun for me and Sawada-chan for Sakura. Now, let's go to your assigned apartment next. What type did you go for?'

'I was going for a 1K Apahto.' the siblings sweatdropped. 'Er...?'

'Er, bad idea...walls are super-thin in Japanese Apahtos.' said Sakura. 'And floors there are so soft, especially in apahtos that have lazy landlords lazy doing renovations. Not only that, you'll freeze in winter and boiled in summer. Niisan picked a 1K in a manshon for you instead. Manshon is something you're very used to in Italy. We'll show you why an Apahto is a no-no unless you're in dire financial straits.'

Gillican Cut to an apahto they snuck into, Tsuna taught him up personal by telling him what an apahto's made of, privacy, and too-too small, with cheap tatami flooring imported overseas instead of quality japanese-makes. 'For ones like us who walk in the moonlit world, living here is a crappy idea.'

'W-wow...then **why** live here? Websites from foreign testimonies said it's a good experience!' Gokudera exclaimed.

'They were culturists who wanted to live and learn the culture, good and bad sides. But like any good blooger, not badmouth where they stayed and ate at.' Tsuna tut-tutted in lecture-mode. 'Bad for Tourism Industry as if Japan finds out, they can file lawsuits for defamation even if what was posted was true.'

'Oh...'

'Well, now you know!' Sakura chirped. 'Time to take you to the Manshon we picked for you! You have a monthly salary from Vongola, about 400.000 yen a month though your rent and utility bills are deducted from your paycheck, so budget carefully and save up when you can OK? Japan is expensive!'

'A-alright...'

xxx

Gokudera's Apartment...

'...the space is just as small!' Gokudera croaked out unhappily. The space is enough for a bedroom and a kitchen. That, is it. It's even furnished beforehand with a fridge and stove. At least, it has a separate shower and toilet but, come on!

'All apartments are like this.' Tsuna told him as they got in after shoes-off. 'Minimalist Spacing. Even houses are in minimalist spacing to save up money as the bigger the land you own, the more hellish the annual taxes are. The only places that can get away with large spacings are anyone rich enough to afford it.'

'So for a comfortable livelihood in Japan, we also comprised this for you, so budget well!' Sakura handed Gokudera a book-bound manual. Even titled, 'How to get comfortable in Japan with 385k spending money.'

'We'll start training tomorrow so for now, explore Namimori as your first step in your job. Knowing shortcuts and dead-ends are crucial for people like us.' said Tsuna. 'We'll leave you today so you can settle down. See you in school tomorrow!'

'Hai! See you tomorrow!'


	4. Not Normal

Not Normal

Gokudera looked at the book he has.

How to live with a 385k budget huh? Well, from his 400000 salary, his rent was 60000. He guessed Sakura thought Vongola will only deduct utilities and paid for his rent but in Rent, that already includes utilities, right? When he got his first money from Reborn, his money was 340k.

There was even an introduction Sakura clearly made due to all the girly editing on it.

**Hi Gokudera-kun! Welcome to Living in Lost Decade!**  
**Living in Japan is stupidly expensive the nearer you are**  
**to big cities, and we're near Tokyo!**

**Your worries are food and personal expenses as the apartment**  
**is already taken care of by Vongola. The cut automatically goes**  
**to your rent. So worry about all else through this guidebook OK?**  
**Live well and comfortable!**

**Tsuna and I researched this for you and future associates**  
**incoming so like you, they too, will receive this manual.**

**Study hard! And No Smoking and No Eating Junk!**

Next page?

**Table of Contents**

**I. Supermarket Price Difference**  
**II. Clothing Brand Affordability**  
**III. Medical Expense Costs**  
**IV. School Expenses**  
**V. Entertainment Costs**  
**VI. Earning from a sideline**  
**VII. Normal Boy Behavior 101**  
**VIII. Herbal/Food Medicine Guide**

Only seven chapters, but damn...it's as thick as Webster's Dictionary, not to mention as big as a sheet of short bond paper.

He spent his day reading chapters 6 and 7, before reading Chapter 1.

That, and he has to buy himself a cookbook. He doesn't know how to cook Japanese Food and some Household Goods. And the Supermarket has everything, from food to tools!

Problem? Lugging them home.

xxx

His first challenge: cooking himself dinner. He never cooked before, having subsided on takeouts so far.

'Nabe's the easiest, I'll start with that first until I get more confident with pans and grilling. Besides, it's fucking cold right now...' he thought. His stove only has two burners. So he made rice enough for dinner, breakfast and bento amount so he didn't make a whole pot. Unnecessary.

What he didn't get was so many steps for a hotpot. But didn't question it. He supposed he'll find out when he tastes it later.

And so...

Gokudera found that his personal taste was different from whoever wrote the recipe.

"I guess I'll be experimenting to reach my standards. But I gotta make 385 thousand last a month or I'm dead!" at least while one head of cabbage is 150-something yen, other vegetables came in packs of three or six, making paying for everything worth it. The fish were worth along 900 yen close to a thousand and that's effing three fillets per pack, and chicken 1000 in packs, pork same, beef? **Unholy**.

xxx

'How's he doing?' Reborn asked Sakura who got out of the hole she made into their bedroom.

'Trying out cooking...by the looks of things, he lived off takeout.' said Sakura. 'He's quite lanky as well so forcing him to eat good and quit smoking will be a boon for him.'

'Well, he should start now.' said Tsuna. 'What is his background that you had him be my subordinate? The only reason I accepted him was because he has no backstabbing traitor vibes.'

'Mm. In the Mafia World, Illegitimates...aren't treated so nicely. Even moreso when you're a half-breed. A challenge you'll fight against one day as you're 1/4 italian. Iemitsu got away as his looks were mostly european, save for his eyes that has telltale signs.' said Reborn. 'Gokudera's father heads a famiglia that specializes in grooming talents and sells these talents to other famiglias. He recruits street kids and orphans, and raises them to be the best they can be. Hackers? Soldiers? Assassins? Infiltrators? Chemists? Doctors? Chef? Even Butlering and Maids for kids with no inclination for mafiahood. Those were the only needed job scopes. Each graduate is worth almost at the lowest, a million euros and the top 20 graduates, worth a hundred.'

'The father has a legal daughter Bianchi from his wife. However, he could not marry the woman he actually wanted, as Mrs. Legal was arranged with him since he was just your age.' Reborn continued. 'He kept seeing Gokudera's mother in secret until that love bore fruit. He took risks and presented Gokudera as his younger son. His existence in Omerta to protect him from treatment towards illegitimates. Gokudera was a born genius too but can never inherit the famiglia...he didn't care for that though. Gokudera loved the piano and wanted to be a pianist. So he got the best tutors money can buy, and mastered them all. His father wrapped him in cotton wool out of love for the woman he truly loved. It helps that he got her hair and eyes.'

'But one day at age 8, he ran away from home and nobody knew why...it was only recently that the truth was found out, thanks to a former associate who found Gokudera and took him in as a favor to his former employer. He overheard maids who talked about his piano teacher, Lavinia who was in fact, his real mother. Yet could only see her three times a year. Considering he knew the law of the Mafia since he was seven, and his mother died in a car crash on the day of his eighth birthday...he ran away from home, upset and angry. Doesn't help that the woman he sees as mother since infancy treats him coldly.'

'He sees it as betrayal of the worst kind. Keeping his true mother away, lived with a woman who justifiably hates his existence...he thinks she was killed because of him. Not only that, his sister feeds him poisoned cookies, thinking he's next to die. He had forsaken a bright future out of anger and took to life in the streets until this associate found him...and he became a Saboteur that specializes in explosives and chemicals. Smoking Bomb Hayato is his name in the underworld.'

'I see...' Tsuna frowned. 'Secrets led to a shitstorm. And does his father know?'

'He knows. He's been looking out for the kid in his own way while keeping his wife and in-laws away from him. His sister who was discovered to have Poison Cooking powers was ahem, innocently ordered by her aware mother to give him snacks, aware he'll get poisoned and hopefully die.' Reborn explained. 'Bianchi has the ability to turn all food she touches poisonous. If to us the food looks _wrong_, to her it looks normal while oozing the scent of poison. She was an unwitting pawn in her mother's scheme and left home to look for her brother but Gokudera proved why he mastered college-level fields at a young age and Shamal, this associate tutored him how to survive other than teaching him bombs.'

'Well, there will be a reason why his fighting skills should be more diverse then.' Tsuna frowned. 'Dynamites are expensive and hazardous to health. Check him if he's hard of hearing tomorrow before we start. Oh, and this is his coursework.' he gave a notepad to Reborn who took it.

'Alright.'

xxx

School...

Gokudera shuddered as he came to school the next day.

"Never been to one." he thought. He came with his schoolbag and bento. He's all set!

'Hey.' he turned to see Tsuna.

'Er, Sawada-chan isn't here?'

'Nope, she's a year younger, still in Grade 6.' said Tsuna. 'We used to go to school together until graduation happens that is.' he said wryly. 'But next year, she'll be here too.'

'Oh...'

'Come on, you can't be late for your first day...'

'Hai!' Gokudera followed his boss...who wants him to have a normal life!

xxx

At school...lunch break after morning classes...

'...the girls acted weird and all screamy-squealy...I don't get it?!' Gokudera sputtered to Tsuna who sweatdropped.

'Ahaha...this is an aspect of Japanese Culture you'll have to adjust to...' Tsuna chuckled weakly. 'Gokudera, Japan loves anything cute and beautiful. Any good-looking guy or girl who walks into a school is pretty-much the local heartthrob. Remember the flood of loveletters in my shoelocker? If word spreads about your name by sundown, expect the flooded shoelocker the next day, girls pining after you, trying to get your attention, and a flood of chocolates come Valentine's Day.'

'Erps...' Gokudera blanched. This was a shock for him. 'I-I'm good-looking to these people?!'

'You are.' Tsuna smiled. 'Honestly, for one with Mafia Experience and a body count, your self-esteem could use a boost.'

Gokudera went pink and looked awkward.

'I guess that'll take some time getting used to...'

Indeed, what Tsuna claimed will happen...happened...

This was out of his depth.

If this was part of normal life, he'll eat C4!

xxx

From what Gokudera knows, he and his boss are highly popular for their looks. Tsuna took it in stride and treated his fangirls nicely, at the same time, not giving them any ideas that they can be his girlfriend and shit.

Weak women in the mafia will be eaten alive. So he keeps his social distance.

'Sawada, someday, you'll be engaged to a woman unless you chose one first.' said Gokudera. 'You have to win the marriage game. Sometimes arrangements happen as early as birth.'

'Awww they won't do that...' Tsuna smiled sweetly, before the smile that followed TERRIFIED the Italian. '**For what I'll do in return, I will not listen no matter how much they beg**.' he stated in malicious glee Gokudera knew his boss has his full respect now...just what will he do that will even **make** two bosses **cry** and **beg him for mercy**?

Maybe he has a trump card already before Reborn dropped the bomb on him that he's future boss?

xxx

In Namimori Elementary...

Sakura left school but her guard was always up. Even if Tsuna told her some poor souls were _created_ to replace her, that doesn't mean she'll relax until that bastard worm is DEAD. And she wants him buried so deep he's melted by lava was her most dearest wish.

Tsuna once recommended Rin to take Sakura to a trip to where an active volcano was with lava flowing in so incase Zouken's agents found her or Zouken himself, she can dump them there with a snap of her fingers. Not even a Magus can defend against lava!

There was one thing Reborn was right about...that Sakura can go or send anyone to places she has been to. Her limitations were places she hasn't been to.

He was aptly horrified that she has that kinda potential that he really didn't want her anywhere near a volcano.

If only he knew!

She giggled at the idea. He was on paranoia mode after experiences with her. She's a Space Master so all his movements are known to her so if anyone gets ideas, well, they end up in who-knows-where~

However...

She got a Command Spell!

"Oh hell..." she quickly teleported for London...but it's currently in the middle of Waver's class and her sister's in it so she'll have to wait for a bit. Once class was dismissed however...

'Sakura?!' Rin yelped, wide-eyed at her sister falling on her teacher's desk after her usual dimensional hole opened out of nowhere.

'Sakura, what the hell?!' Waver yelped, wide-eyed as she fell on his desk while he was lecturing about Curses.

'Whoa, whose kid is that?!'

'How did they bypass the Bounded Fields?!'

'Rin-chan, who's that girl? She's cute!' Flatt Escardos exclaimed in delight. 'You know her!'

'Lay off my _little sister_, buster!' Rin scolded.

'Waver help me get rid of it!' Sakura wailed. 'I want nothing to do with anything about it! Get it off me!'

'Get _what_ off you?!'

'You have the same stupid thing years ago!' Waver thought about it before he looked horrified.

'Oh bloody hell...'

And so...Waver's Office...with Gray, Flatt and Svin...

'C-Command Spells...' Rin squeaked weakly as her sister's got Command Spells...around the same time she did!

'Get it OFF me!' Sakura cried, literally wailing. 'I don't want to go near anywhere Fuyuki while that _worm_ is still alive!'

'The only one who can...' Waver twitched. 'We'll have to set an appointment.'

'The only one who can?'

'Our ancestor, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.' Rin told Sakura. 'His name was on the ritual used to summon Servants as the ancestor of the Founding Three Families is Zelretch. I'll have to be the one to do the talking. Only the Founding Three can talk to him as well as VIPs of Clock Tower. His phone number is pretty much a family heirloom by now.' she said as she went to Waver's phone and dialled 93573824002.

/**Prrr...prrr...click...**Yes? Zelretch speaking./

'Sir, this is Tohsaka.' said Rin.

/Oh, the little lass! This is my first time speaking with you. What can I help you with?/

'It's a long story...please listen to the end.' Rin then told him about Sakura's circumstances her father caused that she learned from her uncle figure Matou Kariya that horrified Waver's party in the room, how Sakura was saved and adopted away by the boy Rin saved from Caster's familiars in the 4th war due to being indebted to her, and now years later Sakura got Command Spells and she didn't want to be anywhere near Fuyuki as long as Zouken was alive. Her survival and location was kept secret from even her own mother. as the Zenjou have fully-declined though the family Sorcery Trait persists, she has no defense against mind-reading spells. Only Rin knows where Sakura had been for years and who was protecting her. '...so that's about it.'

/Mmm...that's horrible to hear, worms on a young girl at age four./ Rin knew the ol' vampire wasn't happy by how dark he sounded. /I knew Zolgen's taste was _questionable_ but to this extent?/

'I frankly have no idea what father was _smoking_ to even _think_ having the Matou adopt Sakura _was a bright idea_.' said Rin in curt bitterness. 'Bad enough I saw what the worms did to Uncle Kariya, he looked like he stayed in ground zero of some toxic radiation until he got cancer!' she choked out. 'There's the Aozaki for crying out loud! It's clan head is still unmarried and the other who-knows-where but at least we can reach Aoko! At least she would have done _right_ by Sakura!'

/It was thanks to two good deeds of years ago that a new parallel world was born./ Zelretch told her. /I looked into it _and this is the only world_ Sawada Sakura was without worms and reached her full potential as a mage. The boy she's with is from a young but distinguished bloodline of psychics...specifically, pyrokinetics. But a kind guarded by extremely strict laws and its guardians will not hesitate to drag you to their prison if secrecy was leaked./ he said seriously.

/The only ones who can tell you are myself if you are in my dimension...and Sakura's brother himself who's a high-ranking but weak-positioned member. He's an heir candidate but position not solid yet. As of now, they are currently guarded by their tutor so you cannot ask now. Wait until Sakura knows, and she can tell you in her dimension safely. The guardians can sense secrets regarding this power being leaked no matter where you are in the world. Only in an alternate dimension are you safe when talking about it./

'Got it.'

/Now then, go to my office so I can remove her command spells and give her extra protection incase she's located./

'Thank you so much, sir. We'll be on our way.' and Rin put her phone down. 'Sensei, we can go to his office now!'

xxx

Zelretch's Office...

'So you are young Sakura.' Sakura bowed politely before the grandfatherly vampire who patted her head. '...I don't sense Tohsaka and Matou presences in her anymore.'

'Er, her brother did a little tweaking to save her life.' said Rin sheepishly. 'That bastard deleted the Tohsaka genes to supplant it with Matou genes. But upon burning the worms and Matou Modifications into non-existence, this friend fully-awakened and harnessed the Zenjou blood in her so now she looks like that.' she said, glancing at Sakura's new hair and eye color which was feldgrau-green and dark-green eyes.

'Biologically speaking, she's my sister through our maternal blood now. All Zenjou genes within her body compensated for the lost paternal genetics so she wouldn't die via genetical degradation. To help things out, I had grandfather donate his blood to fill in the holes...not that he'd know that because Sakura's safety is a precious secret. He too, is defenseless against mind-reading magics. _Everything was on the sly_. As of today, she's the only Zenjou who can do magecraft while everybody else declined.'

'That would require one hell of a knowledge to make that possible, otherwise Miss Sakura wouldn't live long...you must have a very skilled friend for a magus!' Svin exclaimed in amazement.

'Ahahaha...my brother can do crazy things and he just wants it to happen.' Sakura giggled.

'Sakura, that's all you're _allowed_ to say for his safety as well as yours. That knowledge that saved your life, only trusted few are allowed to know. Zelretch, your sister and I are those very individuals unless we found another worthy of the secret or we'll have psychos _playing god_ with life by now.' Waver reminded her sternly, hands on his hips.

'Yes, sensei.'

'So you know as well, Lord El-Melloi II.' Zelretch mused to the younger man who nodded.

'Yes...he appealed to me for help for Sakura to have a future as a mage when the Grail War was about to end.' said Waver. 'If only through books. I got something huge in return from him. Thanks to him, I was improved by maximizing what I've got, but my lineage still remains shoddy. But it's more than I could hope for so I'm giving the kids stuff for free.'

When Tsuna blasted him with his flames and drawing from the world to harmonize his existence as a mage, Waver's Magic Circuits got stronger...years too late, at a time he already lost Rider though he survived the war.

'So what can he do, shishou?' Gray asked him curiously.

'Well, this one thing I'm allowed to say at least. He's a Formalcraft _Savant_.' said Waver grimly. That got the other magi staring at him while Rin did an armfold with a knowing look on her face, and Sakura bobbed her head up and down. 'His talent is off-charts and unprecedented that dwindling bloodlines will come crying to him for help, but he never could, as it is something only he is capable of doing.' he sighed. 'An existence only 1/1000000 chance to be born.'

'He has no Circuits, but his psychic powers allowed him to harness mana and compete with a first-rate magus...if he graduates Clock Tower a Grand. But sadly, while he can study, his existence is forever a secret due to ahem, family issues he clearly did not want but sadly dumped on him against his will and his family is not a magus family but something just-as-supernatural. So at least Sakura can come here one day when she turns 15, he could not.'

'Awww...' Flatt pouted. 'I wanted to meet him...'


	5. Velvety Tales

Velvety Tales

Waver Velvet, a.k.a Lord El-Melloi II.

Waver's poor lineage gave him a Magic Circuit count and Magic Crest quality of the lowest standard. The Velvet Crest _is a freaking simple square_, lacking history as a magus family. Well, it's his grandma, mom and him. His grandma was the one who gave all her Circuits to make this square upon her death, and his mother stabilized it's form with her knowledge but cannot 'fill it in'. Nor did she take it as it was still sealed when Waver got to it as she gave up on magecraft quickly. He was able to boost his paltry abilities with it.

It is still only a vessel which Waver and his descendants must fill. The Crest is removed from his body upon becoming Lord El-Melloi II, held as collateral until his debt is repaid. He lacks the prerequisites to actually practice magecraft even with the Crest.

His grandmother became a magus at age 26. Their history began from there when she had a one-night stand in a mixer-date who was a Freelancer Magus who could care less about secrecy. Her own powers were weak, which she used to delay her own physical aging and maintaining her beauty instead of actually practicing spells. Five years later, his mum was born. Born to an ordinary man whom grandma married. When grandpa was away, she would teach his mom. But at 15, she grew disillusioned when she met 'the bad kind' and quit practicing out of disgust. Grandma was 45 then.

When mother was 25, she got married and had him. By this time, grandma was 70 whose body appeared late forties instead of a typical wrinkly senior he sees on the streets. Grandma then used up her circuits to build a vessel for the family Magic Crest, focusing all her power and effort to create a simple square, making a vessel out of it so it would not fall apart and it drastically weakened her. His mother took the opportunity to 'get rid of magic entirely' by giving all she got to that square to strengthen it with nothing left over, resolving to live the life of a normal woman.

However, Waver was born with 12 circuits. More than his grandma and mother combined, but still weak. If one were to compare, it was a mere 'water gun' against a garden hose with weak water pressure. Worse-than-E-Class in strength and composition.

His grandmother taught him the basics she knew and her own spells even if he didn't have the power to actually practice. Her dream was that one day, her descendants would become great through him as despite her shortcomings, she liked magic unlike her daughter who grew to hate it because she met the scumbag-type magi unlike her mother who met a nice magus. She died when he was ten, satisfied that he now has the family crest upon her death. His parents followed five years later from a contagious illness that spread at the time. He felt that had his mother kept her circuits, at least she would have lived. Heck, he didn't get a whiff of the plaque _because_ he has circuits! The illness affects only normal people, and it'd take more than that to affect a magus!

He practiced to honor his grandma's wishes and sold everything without anything left over, so he could go to Clock Tower.

But what awaited him in Clock Tower, was disappointment that caused him to gamble all he had in the Fourth Grail War...and met Sawada Tsunayoshi when the little kiddo begged the Mackenzies to hide him and Sakura. A powerful psychic and pyrokinetic who gained the ability 'to see all and through'. But granted him a boon after surviving the Grail War. He didn't originally do it before his last fight as he would have lost what would enable him to survive Archer when Waver was needed in the future, he couldn't allow Waver to die before his great accomplishments come and pass.

Tsuna then harmonized his measly twelve weak Magic Circuits to the world...he made it powerful in a way and it now fills up quickly as soon as he gathered prana to spend it.

His worse-than-garbage Circuits that takes too damn slow to replenish prana even by normal standards, is now a literal prana generator. He could happily spam full-powered spells and technically 'never run out' of prana and his spells are strong enough to have the equivalent of a physically-fit man's full-powered punch if used as a simple beam spell with blunt force when before, a full-powered spell from him is the equivalent of 'a slap'. His garbage bunch of circuits now had a composition that many would think, is a never-before-seen precedent. He did the same thing for Rin and Sakura in terms of refilling ability and better yet, his descendants will inherit such traits. However, Tsuna didn't strengthen his family's crest as he said,

'You'll lose it in the future due to things beyond our ability, I don't see the point.'

However, he didn't marry just yet. Since the war, he roamed the world, visiting where Rider died in his life...and trained his butt off for three years before returning to Clock Tower. On Tsuna's advice, he forged his body to be physically-fit, eat healthy and studied the bare essentials in order to discover where his true talents lied in, while juggling being a Third-Year Lecturer for money. On his first year back, he ended up taking in 9 years old Flatt Escardos who was 'chucked' to the academy by his parents. Flatt cheerfully said how he got there at nine when normal way was 15.

Waver got pissed and adopted the kid as his teacher. He knew magi are terrible but to this extent? He raised Flatt to be a magus with a conscience though raising him led to a crazy life due to how Flatt's mind works. He was both 'a genius and an idiot'. Can accomplish crazy, amazing things but good luck getting him to explain how he did it!

He also wound up taking in Svin Glascheit. Also left in the tower because 'he got uncontrollable' due to Beast Magecraft. Waver was able to calm down Svin by asking Tsuna for help, flying to Japan for him. Because he was kept in a luggage bag AND asleep, Svin never met Tsuna. He would never lose his sanity to Beast Magecraft ever again and this ability passed on to his future children.

When his parents got wind of this, they pawned Svin off him for his education and tell him to come back home when he graduates.

'Sigh, are magus clans idiots in parenting skills?' was what he thought.

He raised two boys in sorcery with morals and virtues of humanity, setting an example to them on how should fathers raise their kids while sending magic books to his two students in Japan. In the meantime, he quickly made a name for himself. At first, he wasn't even placed into a specific Faculty, so his lectures had a vanishingly small number of attendees. Thanks to this, however, the lessons had a practicality to them that was unrivalled elsewhere in the Clock Tower, and the new generations of students with nowhere else to go flocked to him. Winning the approval of other lecturers that had failed in their struggles for power, he was able to take the stage and actualize a multilateral approach to education that had yet to be seen.

Thanks to that, months later...in yakuza-style fashion, he was taken to meet Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. A girl the same age as Tsuna.

They had a little talk...and then he took on a massive debt and took responsibility for restoring the El-Melloi Crest. He just didn't expect her to make him her 'seatwarmer' for the El-Melloi Faction that broke his composure and, 'What the hell?!'

Well, that, and restore a house on the Verge of Ruin as 1. Whoever killed him destroyed the Crest too as Magic Crests are more important than money. It was primary reason why the El-Melloi Clan is on the verge of ruin.

2\. Second reason? With the death of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald in the Fourth Holy Grail War, there was a conflict on the succession of the El-Melloi faction. Thus assets such as talents, lands, and Mystic Codes, that were all amassed under the name of El-Melloi and had been passed down since antiquity, were all stolen away by rivals and branch families of the Archibald lineage. As a result, the only things left over for the main family were the title of El-Melloi, and a debt of astronomical proportions.

3\. Said debt? The spirits, Mystic Codes and Mana Generators Kayneth took with him? All borrowed! Oh, and destroyed, too so now their owners came charging to compensate. The total amount all in all, enough for a 'Hollywood Blockbuster's Gross Income after Film Showing' as Reines puts it. Nearly as much as how much Independence Day made.

While Reines' job is to hunt down the rivals for their treachery, she needed more power to take back the rest from relatives, so she'll bide her time.

That, and fourth demand, she wanted Waver to work as her personal tutor. By doing so it would send all the right messages that she is receiving private tutelage from a brother not connected by blood. She took the Velvet family Magic Crest from Waver as collateral to ensure he wouldn't attempt to flee from her demands. He soon understood what Tsuna meant when he said he'd lose his Crest in the future!

His solution?

He collects the unorganized and unattended works before they are lost, compiling them into the tome named 'Lord Kayneth's Encyclopedia of Arcane Secrets'. His actions restore the El-Melloi house, and he become known as the 'man who revived the Archibalds' or 'new El-Melloi'. The encyclopedia becomes what acts as the foundation for the flourishing of the house and its descendants. The way he wrote the tome astonished even the family elders. And he's from a crappy lineage with a mind like his?! He may as well put 'a Magic Crest on paper'!

It became the basis for Reines' Education as he is her tutor. But alas, for knowing too much of the Archibald Craft...he is fully-aware he's leashed for life. He didn't mind though...he knew that the task of restoring the Archibalds would result in THIS.

Upon taking the remains of the Crest to Tsuna with Reines in tow as no matter what he did he wasn't allowed to go alone...so had Sakura take Tsuna to him in Clock Tower.

'Uweee, what elaborate lacework you brought me.' said Tsuna, looking at the shattered Crest in it's container.

'Lacework?!' Reines sputtered, affronted in indignancy. 'That's a valuable Magic Crest!'

'Well, looks like a glow-in-the-dark lacework to me.' Tsuna shrugged. 'I'm not a magus so I don't see this the way you do.' Reines childishly puffed up her cheeks, looking disgruntled. He then studied the Crest's pieces. 'Emiya Kiritsugu did this. His Origin is Severing and Binding.'

'How did you know that?' Waver asked him.

'I hung around Fuyuki until I could save Sakura, remember?' Tsuna reminded him. 'I saw everything going on. To put it in layman's terms, it's like cutting a rope and then trying to fix it by tying a knot, but it can never be a single rope ever again as it's still in two cut pieces twisted together. That, and trying to flow prana into circuits...boom.' he said, pointing at the shattered Crest. This caused the two El-Mellois to look at the crest, shaken.

'So he used his Origin...how?' Reines asked Tsuna, a boy same age as she whom Waver relied on for some reason. His abilities: unknown, other than 'seeing things'.

'It was in his bullets, so it's safe to say he put bits of himself in bullet casings he treated with magecraft to weaponize that Origin, and fired it with a gun.' Tsuna explained. 'I can fix this as long as you put me on top of a first-class leyline and a glass vessel for a small amount of blood.'

Reines did just that. A trip to somewhere in England!

Upon arrival, she saw Tsuna's forehead light up in orange flames and his brown eyes turned cold before glowing like a hot poker, before both turned bluish-white of prana. He then positioned his hands as if getting a photographic imagery towards the family crest. He also required a vial of her blood, freshly drawn on a nice glass container. She drew a syringe of her blood, and shot it at the petri dish she brought with her. He used massive amounts of prana he drew through Formalcraft and her blood to fix the crest ala jigsaw puzzle, but made whole with not a single hairline crack when before, only a tenth of the whole thing was recovered!

'H-how?!' they both cried as the Crest was whole once more.

'The chunks that were destroyed went back to the World.' said Tsuna. 'This piece from Kayneth's body was all you've got. The reason I had you take me to a first-class Leyline was so I can draw those bits here, and make this picture look whole again.' he quipped. 'Rest assured I didn't see the contents. Besides, what's it's use to me? I'm a psychic, not a magus!'

He then had Waver draw up a Geass Condition to be signed in blood, that his identity as the repairman and his location kept secret by them forever under threat of death while thinking about talking about him thus the secret can never leave their corpses. In the event they want someone to owe them under same circumstances, they are to give him a phone call first before he gives his consent but the new customers must be under Geass too. But if it was damaged by powerful non-human beings, it is beyond his power as he is just a mere human, so 'forget that notion'.

Those conditions were fine by Reines, cheerfully signing it.

The Magic Crest of the Archibalds can now be worn by those with Archisorte blood without issues.

Typically, transplantation of a Magic Crest is still very much like that of an internal organ and thus can only be done to a compatible host. Normally that would mean someone who shares blood relation with the magus, but that is not an unbreakable standard. Even between close relatives, the chances of rejection are high. Therefore, in order to increase the chances of success, the transplant is done slowly throughout the heir's childhood, so that their bodies can get accustomed to the presence of the Crest as they mature. Furthermore, the use of medicines made of special herbs and crushed bone is normal during the whole process, although bloodlines with a long history of 500 years or more have achieved a genetic uniformity that allowed them to overcome the need for that altogether.

Reines whose family was around 900 years was the latter. But she was no Archibald even if she was chosen as through rituals, she was the descendant determined to be 'closest to compatible'. Her magical blood and genes was different so the crest was applied to her little by little. This damaged her pride as it felt like she was from 'a young generation' due to how she gets it. But with Tsuna's technique, 'the whole lacework' can be worn now, trouble-and-pain-free to Reines' delight. This caused the huge crest to also be inherited by an Archisorte since her blood's magic was applied to the Crest, harmonizing it for compatibility.

That got one of Waver's conditions fulfilled. Second to fourth, the debt, being a benchwarmer and Reines' tutor. Waver's tome and complete Crest Restoration in a short time shocked the whole Association when normally with Reines' current resources, it'd take three generations! The Big Three Factions were shocked and amazed, but naturally, those in the know were geassed shut, much to everyone's chagrin. That such a boon, was beyond them! So Reines, due to not being able to pay Tsuna by money as she was now an impoverished Patrician as she paid off nearly 75 million dollars thus flat broke so Waver owes her now, aids Waver instead with their magical education through books, getting books Waver could not.

Since becoming Lord El-Melloi II when Reines dumped that on him, he practiced his grandma's spells to improve his looks by drawing on the best his genes can give him. Painful, but a non-invasive form of plastic surgery at least. Combine that with his very fit body, there was a reason his female students are chasing him now.

Year three of being Lord El-Melloi II, he was strong and skilled enough. In terms of knowledge and skill, he would have been a Brand. But ranking was both based on knowledge and power(in terms of history, circuit power and output). The most he could get, was being a Fes. That was fine with him as that was his reality due to his paltry history and birth.

The Velvet Family's history of practicing sorcery was short. His grandma's 54 years, his mother's 8 years, and to present date, his own 18 years. Total of 80. Too too short. Not even a frigging century. Even worse when he was the only one in the family with the most knowledge and thanks to Tsuna, ability. He is it's strongest descendant by far. His family's origin was his grandma, Annis Ainslie. However, by law, family name must begin from a _man_. It was a shame as Ainslie was a perfectly good magus-y surname too...her husband was Travis Parker so his mom was Kirsty Parker who met Owen Velvet.

So yes, his surname is Velvet. Ah well. Can't win them all.

And now...he took on his third problem child...a girl who had the misfortune of being the second-coming of Saber. Her life and identity in danger, so he took her away on the guise of 'being a King's tutor'...and again, used Tsuna's power to help her out.

Out of all kids he's raising, only Tsuna and Sakura never gave him such headaches. The rest?

Gave him quite, the perma-frown.

That, and he doesn't wanna see Saber sometime soon through the poor kid who took looking like her ancestor as well as he did, fearing for her life and mind...and then Tsuna chucked Tohsaka Rin his way when she became 15 that same year.


	6. The New House Guest

Ages:

Waver: 27  
Heine: 20  
Rosalind: 10  
Grey: 14  
Hibari: 16  
Ryohei: 15  
Luvia, Shirou and Rin: 15  
Gokudera and Yamamoto: 14-15  
Tsuna: soon-to-be 14  
Sakura: 13

* * *

The New House Guest

Reborn assessed Tsuna.

His body is very fit, for someone who's just 13. He conceals his physique through long sleeves. Even in summer as one, being a flame-user, he's immune to heat stroke and he doesn't even sweat in Japan's hellish summers. If he'll ever wear short sleeves, its the kind that will hide his biceps real good.

His physical abilities are also incredible for his age as well as Sakura.

Strength. Speed. Agility. Evasion Skills. Reaction Time. Reflexes.

Skilled in hand-to-hand and knife-combat to the point both are expert killers.

They simply thus learn other things from him after school while Gokudera, got the starting package on Tsuna's requests and is currently undergoing training in the mountains using methods Tsuna cooked up for him and supervised by Reborn just so he wouldn't die in the mountains.

In the meantime, Tsuna was taking care of Yamamoto Takeshi, a troubled kid around the second half of May after Midterm Exams.

He had gone down the slippery slope, because of Baseball Pressure from his team and having broken his arm overpracticing, he felt he let his team down and couldn't face anybody thus asked Tsuna for advice.

Yamamoto has a sharp eye on people who he felt, would give him good advice and that's exactly what Tsuna did.

By giving him the cold-hearted reality...after dragging him to the Baseball Coach's Office.

Being a Sky, Tsuna is very aware of the world around him. Its impossible for him to be ignorant, whether he likes it or not.

He had 'bashed' the baseball team to the coach and Yamamoto regarding work ethic of the team yet forcing Yamamoto to overtrain by pressuring him so they can win with easy homeruns? Last Tsuna checked, there is no 'I' in teamwork, but a 'We' effort. But Yamamoto's teammates forced him to carry the school on his shoulders, while they slacked off doing their own thing.

They basically ride on his coattails.

Then advised Yamamoto to take time off the team, Coach to grill everyone else as punishment, and Yamamoto see a doctor before he gets Tendinitis and described what Tendinitis was...and that means an eternal goodbye to Baseball or anything that will stress his elbow and shoulder joints and muscles, to their horror, so Yamamoto quickly agreed to Tsuna's advice than technically, lose an arm and endure pain for his life. In the meantime, he can use his recovery period to raise his grades again, if he wants to enter a seeded High School with a good repute in Koshien Stadium if he still wishes to pursue Baseball. Seeded High Schools have a reputation to keep, after all, that their players must have good grades as they get famous in circuits, and the best high school with Baseball in Tokyo, was Rikkaidai Fuzoku High School.

Because Junior High is a Critical Stage for Puberty, a good diet with no junk food, the right training without endangering the body, enough rest and raising one's grades, is key to a good High School life.

This earned Tsuna Yamamoto's loyalty as he felt he was the only one in class to give a damn about him while he knows what everyone else would say!

Thus Yamamoto took to hanging around him and Gokudera.

Gokudera at first, voiced his opposition to Tsuna in private, given what they are.

'Well, given how humanity within our peers in school failed him and I didn't, he's certain to stick around. Anyone would ditch people who only exploits them. And anyone will stick around people who actually gave a damn about them.' he told Gokudera. 'True friends are 1/10, while 9/10 are those who will gladly use you for their own ends. The hard part is grabbing around mud for a hidden pearl.'

So yes, Gokudera had to accept Yamamoto hanging around them now, helping him raise his grades.

Tsuna was particularly strict with English pronunciation.

'Considering I got a REAL English Teacher as a kid, I saw how crappy the curriculum here is and we're having none of that nonsense.' he would say. 'My tutor was British but I don't speak with British accent even if I can. I speak in American for better understanding here in Japan.'

And by Final Exams, Yamamoto's exams are low 90s.

'It's on the house!' Yamamoto-papa was in utter tears of joy, seeing his son's test papers at Takesushi, giving Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn a large plate each of sushi in all flavors. 'I've never seen such scores on his papers, he's usually around average but started to fail around Midterms with a broken arm to boot!'

'Awww dad, you're embarrassing me!' his son would say sheepishly.

'You can do it if you put your heart in it, boy! Its mind over matter in the end and you've bagged gold!' said his father. 'I can see your future high school now with grades like that!'

And during summer while Gokudera was in the mountains undergoing 'Boot Camp Reborn-Style' on Tsuna's request so he would gain improved stats, and better skills that won't hurt his wallet as he has no idea how freelancers of Gokudera's rank earn, but Japan is an expensive country...and Yamamoto is on intensive tutoring training in Tsuna's house for Summer Vacation.

'Wooow, your house is so cool!' Yamamoto gushed out in relief as he got to Tsuna's house.

'Our aircon unit is from abroad as the aircon in this country is worth crap. Its thanks to a dad working overseas.' said Tsuna as his house, is VERY COOL in summer.

'Niisan, is he your guest?'

Yamamoto looked up after putting his stuff down before sitting on the floor to see a green-haired and eyed beautiful girl with very fair skin and he gaped because hey, she's gorgeous! She's also wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with white frills and trim. And she has a purse bag with her. Her long hair is tied in two high twintails with white ribbons.

'Aa. Summer Tutor Training Session so he'll be here till school again.' said Tsuna. 'Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto, my younger sister Sakura.'

'Hello.' Sakura smiled sweetly. 'Make yourself at home, niisan will do you well.'

'Going out somewhere?' Tsuna inquired.

'Yeah, a new shop opened and I'm hanging out with the girls!' said Sakura, going to the genkan to put slippers on. 'Be back by sundown, mama already knows~'

'Itterashiai!'

'W-wow...you got the prettiest sister in town.' Yamamoto gulped. Tsuna laughed at that.

'Isn't she?' Tsuna chuckled. 'We had to train her in how to deal with jerks and predators before we could let her out on her own. Let's just say I taught her brutal skills for her own good.' Tsuna smiled mysteriously, making Yamamoto sweatdrop.

(sometime later, Sakura is instead, in Clock Tower, Waver's Department and having Summer Classes with her sister)

It was Yamamoto's first comfortable study session without the irksome distraction called summer heat.

Once summer was over, Gokudera was back with quite the tan, but a changed man. He was taller, gained the right amount of weight and muscle mass, his health improved.

'Mm! The mountains and regime did you a great good and you're a better picture of health.' Tsuna approves. 'Here.' he gave Gokudera a porcelain bottle with a cork. 'Take a bath with these in the bathtub. This should heal your sunburns completely if you soak in for a good one hour.' he said kindly.

'Oh! Thanks Sawada! Japanese summers are pure hell and too hot!' Gokudera cried in relief. 'Northern Italy's summers were a notch better!'

'Oh, take these, too.' Tsuna gave him three pills the size of a thumb.

'Er?'

'You drank river water as part of your survival training, so its a precaution for **Deworming**.' Gokudera squawked in horror at the idea that he may have 'Monsters Inside Me' moment. 'You'll see when you go into the toilet a good six hours later and you'll be glad you took it.' Tsuna chimed. 'The other two is antibacterial and anti-virus. One can never tell indeed.'

'Eek! I'm taking it!' Gokudera panicked, quite literally.

'One pill at a time, oi!'

xxx

'Tsuna, I'm wondering where you got those pills.' said Reborn as Gokudera went home to recover from his training before school starts tomorrow.

'Well, its a skill of mine.' said Tsuna. 'With some select herbs and dried animal stuff, I can make Chinese Pharmacy.' he said. 'I don't trust chemicals as the best medicine comes from nature. Its a lot more trustworthy.'

Well, its Chinese Magecraft at any rate, not that Reborn needed to know that.

'Hooo? I'd like to see you in action in making a pill.' Reborn wanted to see the skill. 'Out of all Boss Candidates, you have the most potential.'

'Yet I'm the one sealed away instead of letting me live a normal life.' Tsuna snarked spitefully. 'I'm not gonna forgive that any day soon.'

'...'

Tsuna was sealed as a child but unsealed with the passing by of a sympathetic psychic. Until then, he lived the life of a clumsy, incompetent and stupid boy and a bully magnet to boot.

A Sky's attribute is Harmony.

Take that away, and you get Tsuna's abysmal childhood.

He would have ended up raising an incompetent heir until a number of Dying Will Bullets sorts him out by beating the seal with said bullets and there's no telling if he'll fully-recover or not. So yes, Tsuna's very bitter about it.

xxx

England...

'Brother, what on earth happened to you?' Reines gasped, astonished.

Waver doesn't look his age. Rather, he looked exactly as a noble SHOULD look like.

His healthy, thickened hair looks vibrant, glossy and silk to touch. His skin got fairer and smooth with evened out complexion. He looked younger and wrinkle-free and no dark rings around his eyes. His nails are also healthy and no longer looked pale and brittle with yellowish tips.

'Some stuff some kids sent over.' he said. 'How should I know they're all beauty products?' Waver deadpanned. 'All I got was a box of pills and the note says 'try them out, you won't regret it' and I trusted the pills as I knew where it came from..' he deadpanned. 'Then when I woke up, I look like this after suffering for an hour in the toilet.'

There was a reason Flat called him Great Big Ben London Star or Professor Charisma.

Years ago in Fuyuki, Tsuna recommended he train his body as a magus needs a strong body, not just strong magic. He wrote down a training menu with recipes of a disciplined diet to match, as well as implanting in him cooking techniques as Waver had no idea what even saute means, after helping his circuits be better in quality that he can recover his prana when normally, with his shoddy circuits, there will come a time when he will run out of magic come at some point in his life. That was a case of why magi of his level of lineage 'don't live long' as Magi. They run out of magical energy PERMANENTLY as their circuits are too weak to sustain recovery of prana.

He now has C-Class Circuits thanks to Tsuna and can even pass on same quality should he ever have children. He can recover his prana simply by resting like any other magus.

Once upon living a healthy diet and 'muscle training from hell', he's actually ripped despite his lean frame under his clothes and somehow due to his habits, Flat and Svin found out about his actual appearance as he usually wears a tank top and shorts while playing video games in his apartment.

And now with these beauty pills, Waver rightfully-earned Flat's unsavory nicknames for him.

'Heee...at least you now look like a proper Lord.'

'Aw, shaddap.' Waver grunted. 'I was nearly late to class because of this morning and during school, none of my female students can concentrate I had to punish everyone by quadrupling homework!'

'Poor guys, that's sooo mean of you~'

xxx

'Heee, so Tsuna got you to send those pills to the Professor,' said Rin as she and Sakura walked home to Norwich Dorms after school.

'Yeah, as a gag!' Sakura chimed, causing Rin to nearly trip.

'As a gag?!'

'Yeah, just for kicks and he had me take a photo with my phone! He's gonna be surprised with the turnout!' Sakura giggled. 'I think he'll send more pills in the future just for fun.'

'Oi...' Rin sweatdropped. Her sister wasn't hanging out with Archisorte...right?

xxx

That summer...

When Waver got invited to Adra Castle for a case, it caused trouble of epic proportions.

Truthfully, Waver had no need to come there as he had Tsuna successfully fix the El-Melloi Crest.

But he was still invited anyway for reasons he can't comprehend...but he had called on Tsuna's help in expertise.

He didn't need a phone.

After all, Tsuna can gain information everywhere magic and supernatural-related, not human-related. Formalcraft Savant can exploit 'the world' through leylines.

So all he needed to do, was think 'I need Tsuna.'

And he came using Sakura's Gates.

'You need me for what, sensei?' Tsuna showed up, startling Grey in their room.

'Whoa!'

'Meet my part-time student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Only you are allowed to know his name.' said Waver. 'For safety I shall not say his name as we still have no idea who the killer is.' he said. 'Tsuna, considering you repaired Reines' Crest, I don't see why the heck was I invited here. I already figured out this farce, that's the only thing I haven't figured out _yet_.'

'Its because the people invited are troublesome existences set to die by the Association.' Tsuna revealed to him to their shock. 'The 13th department collaborated with Geryon Ashbourne who was gonna die anyway, to tempt these people into fixing their crests in exchange for solving the mystery, all the while being picked out one by one through two traps, if they fail to solve the mystery in time. The reward was the association gets all the assets and money.'

'And we can't have that now.' Waver swore in annoyance. 'Who needs a crest repair the most?'

'Heine Istari and Jiroubou Seigen Tokitou. Everyone else just wants the money or resource rewards off a dead bloodline up for grabs.' Tsuna stated. 'Those were the bait.'

'Then...'

xxx

Heine Istari and his sister have a lot to think about, when Waver visited their room and told them rather...interesting things.

'So that's how it is...damn...if not for your...friend, there was no hope to begin with?' Heine wasn't happy with the revelation.

'Exactly.' said Tsuna, effortlessly removing his Crest without harm to his person, and stashed it in a container made to contain the Crest and gave it to him. 'The end will always come, even to Magic Crests in the case of the Caesarmund Crest that reached its age of its end, or in the case of the Shishigou Family, a short life where any heir trying to get it will be poisoned to death. In the case of your crest, it er, malfunctioned.'

'Malfunctioned.' Waver deadpanned.

'Yes.' Tsuna then conjured images for the sake of tutorial as Magi are technology-idiots. 'Like a computer program, a bug appears that causes a program to crash, if you install a program incompatible with the rest of the software.' Tsuna told them, showing appropriate images. 'That is what happened with the Istari Crest...to compensate for that bug, the Crest chose to devour Life Force in a bid to overpower the bug and kick it out. Within a Magus' body, that would be obviously painful and that's if you survive longer than dying from your life force sucked out.' he explained. 'Some idiot before Heine Istari is the cause of that very bug by putting in knowledge that's incompatible with the Family Systems that caused the damages, sooo find it and remove it, and the Crest is harmless again, safe to pass on.' he promised. 'I would have done it myself, buuut I don't wanna get killed by an offended magus clan, so nope, you guys do it yourselves.'

That got the magi silent.

The kid has a very justified worry hence. Magus Clans are VERY PROTECTIVE to the point on going on a murder-spree to protect their secrets and progress.

'...then, as the current family head, I give you permission.' Heine told him softly. 'I'm nothing like my parents, don't worry.' he said. 'I will do what must be done, so Rosalind and I are out of this mess.' he said. 'I left my family, wanting nothing to do with the life of a Magus and joined the Church. Then when they used Rosalind to replace me and nearly got her killed, I had to come back no matter what.' he admitted. 'I hope with this, she and I can live far away from everything and live normal lives.'

'Even if that meant a pissed-off clan and 13th Department going after you two?' Tsuna raised an eyebrow, causing the siblings to choke. 'A life of running is not living at all. Not even I can run my own unwanted inheritance.' he deadpanned. 'The most you can do, is be a Trojan Horse and start over with the two of you, an Istari Clan with nothing you hated in a magus, while you can still practice. That should be easy with your skills, buuut while you're doing a purge, Rosalind must be safe elsewhere so you can clean up house without worries. That is the best solution.'

Heine began thinking deeply about the suggestion to all his problems.

'...Tsunayoshi-kun.'

'Yes?'

'I'm giving you 200.000 pounds, in exchange for keeping Rosalind safe until Lord El-Melloi gets word from me in person that its safe to come back home.' Heine decided. 'Can I trust you with her?'

'I'm already protecting one spare heiress, what's one more?' Tsuna looked amused.

'Eh?'

'Let's just say her idiot father chose the worst option, that your sister's near-death is a better option than a fate worse than death in this one's case.' said Tsuna ruefully to Heine's astonishment. 'Giving her away to a clan using Crest Worms.' Heine looked utterly disgustedly-offended at the notion. 'She is in my protection on behalf of her older sister, the heir of the family since _we stole her back_.'

'I guess you also effortlessly removed the Crest Worms too when that's usually impossible?' Heine twitched, wondering what is NOT possible for this kid.

Waver told him he can defy anything they've known just for being a Formalcraft Savant. He is an exception of all exceptions as when Waver tried out what he can do, he could not do any of his 'crazy stunts'. Not even his students can do what he could. He can even bring back a Crest without trouble for crying out loud!

'Pretty much. I only show myself to those who need me but will not exploit me. The sister pays me for her sister's upkeep y'know. Attending normal human school and personal needs don't come cheap.'

xxx

'...who is this young lady, Tsuna?' Nana asked her son who came home with a beautiful foreigner and her luggage.

'Well, my tutor has some complications in work.' said Tsuna, ensuring their words translate to Rosalind who doesn't know a lick of Japanese. 'Her older brother, his colleague is dealing with a nasty Succession Crisis and she's in danger of being a hostage or downright killed, so they smuggled her here and trusted her with me while he deals with trouble. Then he'll call me when its all over.' that got Nana, Reborn and Sakura staring at him, then at Rosalind incredulously. 'The rightful heir is her brother, but you know greedy people.' Tsuna shrugged. 'She is Rosalind Istari.'

'Its normal for you to take in people in hiding.' Nana said wryly with an armfold, amused. 'First Sakura-chan and now Rosa-chan.' she was just glad they get money for upkeep as what her husband sends, is enough just for her and her son to live in comfort. They get money from Sakura's sister, and Tsuna took out a lot of money for Rosalind's stay as well so they have no financial problems!

'Reborn, tutor her in Japanese, Survival Skills and Life Skills, OK?' Tsuna handed him a paper with a message just for him.

**She is from a very old lineage of blue-blooded noble family**  
** MORE POWERFUL THAN VONGOLA so NONE OF YOUR USUAL**  
** ANTICS on her or WE'LL ALL BE HUNTED DOWN AND KILLED.**

'I expect to get paid.' Reborn deadpanned. Since the brother gave Tsuna over twenty million, he charged 500 grand a month. Sure, Tsuna and Sakura, even Gokudera can speak flawless English. He can teach Rosalind who looks to be a do-no-wrong flower.

Nobles. Huh.

More powerful than Vongola and the way Tsuna looked at him in utter seriousness, this is for real.

Welp, for the first time, he'll have to take it easy on a student. Hoo, boy.


	7. Rosalind's Experience Diary

Rosalind's Experience Diary

Rosalind got a lot of people to talk to.

Her tutor Reborn has the appearance of a baby, but acts like an adult, talks like one, and way too strong to be a baby as he can jump heights many times his height.

He also owns a chameleon who can shift into anything he needs. Reborn also translates for Nana just so she can talk to Rosalind.

Tsuna and Sakura are out in school, but they talk to her after school.

Sakura, Tsuna's foster younger sister is the younger sister of Rin Tohsaka of the Jewelcraft Family in Fuyuki City, one of the Three Great Families who created the Holy Grail War System. Because Jewelcraft is an expensive craft, the Tohsaka can only afford to educate one child, and Sakura was given to the Matou whose heir was born a living symbol of its death as Magi, as he was born with no Circuits.

So Makiri Zolgen, calling himself Matou Zouken now, asked Tokiomi Tohsaka for his spare child so that she may be family heir...but alas, that wasn't the case.

He just used Sakura as a potential host for himself and a test subject. That 'give me an heir' schtick was a big fat lie.

Because Rin saved Tsuna back in the Fourth Grail Wars when one of the Masters, a Child Serial Killer had his Caster Servant kidnap children for them to 'play with', Rin found the hideout by luck, and rescued the children. Tsuna, among them and awakened his powers. Tsuna owed Rin, so he in turn stole Sakura back for Rin and cleansed her of the worms...when Matou Kariya told Rin the cruel truth of what it means, to be a Matou under Zouken's management.

Tsuna explained the Crest Worms to her, that definitely explained why her brother looked offended.

Well, until the sister gets her revenge, Sakura stays in Tsuna's home.

Rosalind knew she too, will stay here until her brother succeeds...or she'll be protected by other means if he fails and dies.

Tsuna then taught her the Spell Reinforcement and what to Reinforce for herself while she's still young and not yet twelve years old. He also taught her the uses of Structural Analysis for her own benefit even if its a spell dissed by most magi, when there's a dang good reason to use it yet for the life of him, cannot believe such a useful thing was looked down upon!

The Life Skills she would learn, would teach her how to live independently, as well as...Tsuna implanting in her knowledge in how to use Technology as it will be weird if he asks Reborn to teach her electronics and appliances, when the Istaris are crazy-wealthy to afford the latest tech humans can make.

How to clean her room, fold her own clothes, take a bath and groom by herself, operate the washing machine and doing her own laundry, things Commoner Girls must know so incase of trouble, Rosalind can manage herself while Heine is out at work.

As for Cooking Skills, Knife Skills and usage of Kitchenware aside, she was taught Cooking by Baking using the oven, as she was too short for the stove. She learns savory baked dishes first, before she can learn the fun part...sweets. Naturally, the baked thing she made, was that day's lunch, so failure is out of the question.

Bacon and Egg Pie, Butter Pie, Chicken and Mushroom Pie, Coulibiac, Curry Pie, Curry Puffs, Fish Pie, variants of Meat Pies, variants of Quiches, Shepherd's Pie, Bedfordshire Clanger, and finally, the fun stuff! Sweets! Starts with types of bread, sweet pies, tarts, pastries, cakes, cookies and biscuits!

As for meals, Rosalind learns how to get used to Commoner Food while still eating with spoon, fork, and dining knife, and the importance of eating a balanced diet.

Carbohydrates, Protein, Vitamins and Minerals, and Iodine all in one meal three times a day in Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki, a Vegetable Dish and a Meat Dish. Then to cleanse the palate in-between courses, eat a piece of a pickle! This is for a healthy body.

Its how Japanese People eat.

Way different from her way of life wherein her family eats dishes worthy of a noble to eat. Dishes created by renowned cooks who are known Gourmet Celebrities.

Her family also eats by course, but its often rich and heavy, full of exoticness she can hardly finish a meal. Yet here she can actually finish these because of proper proportioning of everything based on human need.

Reborn would tell her that proportioning sizes are done wrong by those not knowledgeable. At least Gourmet Chefs who serve by course knew proper proportioning of a dish, so diners can eat everything without anything wasted and still come out sated and enjoyed food worth the price!

Then came Survival Training.

Reborn would teach her how to escape first.

Rosalind felt what he teaches will not matter in a world of magic, but Reborn has no idea of the Moonlit World. Tsuna told her that, so no mentioning anything magus-related around him.

Because Reborn quizzes, she has no choice but to learn anyway.

Tricks to escape being tied up, being cuffed, locked in, etc.

She also took Running and Free-Running Training. This part was tough as she never ran her whole life before! Eek!

She learned how weak she was, and immediately realized she was THIS much of a dead weight to her gloominess.

So she persevered.

Running, took up most of her time. On concrete roads and even on the mountains when Reborn asks Sakura to take them there on weekends!

Even worse? She was made to wear weights on her ankles! Then learn how to forage for edibles in the wild as she is too young to hunt meat through archery or firearms. The most she learned was how to build shelter, find food and cook said food, if she finds mushrooms. As for freshwater food, build traps to trap freshwater species to eat!

Next was Swimming Lessons...incase she had to jump into a deep lake or the ocean. Being a strong swimmer is a must, that they must start in Running, as gaining the stamina and endurance in running is a great necessity in order to swim long distances until she gets to shore. She cannot give up nor complain about exhaustion in swimming as if she was ever dumped at sea, its a race against time or she drowns.

This, was the hard part.

She was glad come winter, no more swimming lessons...or so she hoped.

Sadist kidnappers may very well dump you in freezing winter waters if they felt like it!

She whimpered.

The only good part was that she gets to eat as much as she wants with full stomach, as everything she does lately, greatly exhausts her when the easy stuff is over! That, and learning how to ensure that if you can't use a kitchen somehow, she can still get food through other means just to be sure you won't get poisoned.

xxx

Come New Year's Eve...she's got some growth spurt.

'Rosalind, use this in your bath water, mix it in a full bathtub.' said Tsuna, giving her the same bottle she gave Gokudera. 'Heine will be done soon and be here in two days. This is to restore your lily-white complexion and skin softness and smoothness. Then this is shampoo for your hair to restore its health, and silky-softness.' another bottle. 'Training is understandably gruesome, but we can all agree we only got one life.' he said wryly. 'Life is veeeery precious...and evil doers will snuff it out how they like it.'

'Its been a long few months...it all felt like years to me.' said Rosalind tiredly, taking the bottles from Tsuna.

'Well, your future is definitely heading the Magus route, so its best you learn how to survive first.' said Tsuna. 'Survival is always first and foremost in the ruthless moonlit world of ours. But at any rate, good work surviving Reborn. He usually teaches male heirs so he can afford his usual nasty sink-or-swim methods, but I managed to ensure he goes formal with you while still giving quality teaching.' he chuckled.

'What's a Sink-or-Swim?'

'Learn or Fail. Its a method to teach through experience instead of lectures and hands-on guided practical lessons. If you fail, you get punished.' Tsuna explained to Rosalind's horror. She was lucky she didn't learn that way!

'Eep...'

xxx

During Rosalind's Training...

'Heee, so you got a foreign kid staying in your house.' said Yamamoto, amazed. 'And its because your tutor's friend got into helping a buddy out of something in tv drama?'

'That's about right.' said Tsuna. 'Rosa-chan's a sweet girl but in deep danger just for existing as a successor candidate. Her brother Heine-san is dealing with trouble as heir candidates are trying to kill each other off just to be successor. The family has...lots of everything, enough motivation to kill each other for it. Even kill kids and newborn babies as they're also rivals, aided by supporters to succeed. Nasty business.'

'But won't your family be in danger of sheltering the kid?' Gokudera fretted.

'Nah. Heine-san and my tutor took crazy routes so they wouldn't be tracked, even sneaking past ports and airports and changing their looks and names. In short, they didn't get here by legal means. They snuck around.' Tsuna chuckled darkly. 'Had they gone airport and ship routes, they'll have a nasty welcoming committee ready to get them by foul play and kill them where there's no witnesses.'

'Yikes...'

xxx

Come New Year's Eve...

It was a long, harrowing battle.

But, he made it.

He managed to kill the troublesome people in the clan through treachery and made himself Family Head of Istari and Branch Families of Istari.

Anyone who opposes, dies. Simple as that.

He cannot say how he fixed the problematic crest to protect Tsuna. He cannot answer questions related. And naturally, his family wants the methods.

End result, he killed them.

Really, one would think they'd be on guard around someone who trained in Church for years as an Executor...but at least, he and his sister can live worry-free now...after changing security of the Istari Mansion, of course.

It's fine being a Magus.

But he balked at the idea of committing heinous crimes just to see results.

He didn't want that.

It was why he left for the Church before he was made to commit crimes after leaving Clock Tower.

But now, he committed Familicide, leaving only his sister alive as members of the Main Family. He also cleaned up some rooms, but kept tomes and books made and written.

Even better, he learned from Waver who learned from Tsuna WHY they were invited to Adra Castle.

One: it was to dispose of 'troublesome people' and two: it was a trap for Orlocke Caesarmund. The latter, Orlocke knew about because he had 'committed a very human deed' in the past. Falling in love with somebody else's wife and got a son out of it. This was because Geryon Ashbourne was sterile, not his wife Elene. And the jig will be up, if the Ashbourne Crest didn't respond to Granide.

That led to the mess they dealt with in the Castle. The trap was both the monster that became of the wife, and Seigen who was possessed by Granide and trying to take over him through an implanted Crest.

Old man Orlocke freed Elene from her miserable state, and chose to die with the dying woman as his idea of spending time with her after embracing Seigen who 'died as Granide' so Seigen was still alive. The old man wished to die as a human and not as a mage with his lover and son.

Somehow, he had no idea what to feel about the matter.

Now, he's in front of a rather small place that's too modern. Waver would tell him humans have been 'miles ahead' while magi are 'left behind' in the fast-growing speed of human development and civilization its a miracle no magus broke statute of secrecy simply for being unable to use a cell phone!

Ridiculous, no?

Waver rang the doorbell.

/Hai?/ is that how Japanese say 'hi?' Kinda long and sing-songy.

'Kochira Weibaa Berubetto desu.' Heine was amazed Waver can speak Japanese without trouble. 'Tsuna wa koko imasu ka, okusan?'

/Aaa imasu imasu! Chotto matte kudasai!/ and the gate opened and a slim woman opened the main door.

And so...

'Oh my, so he is Rosa-chan's older brother?' Nana asked her son, star-struck. Can't blame her, Heine is extremely handsome! His beauty was without compare as a MAN! Even better, he wears a pristine-white suit with a blue dress shirt!

'Older by ten years mom. His name's Heine.' said Tsuna. 'Since he's here, he's now legally the head of his family, legal and trouble-free.'

Heine happily reunited with his little sister with everyone watching.

Even Reborn stared as had he been in his true body, he'd gladly tap Heine. Waver isn't bad on the eyes either. Any beauty, man or woman is fair game to him and he wasn't a known rake for nothing! And there's a young girl in a black hood, beautiful with silver hair and cyan eyes with pink, matte lips. She seems to be around Hibari's age by her height.

'You've done well with Rosalind, Tsuna.' Waver mused as he noted that Rosalind grew taller and saw muscles on her body and she's dressed like a typical girl her age.

'Well she's eating healthy lately and combined with training, her dresses don't fit anymore.' said Tsuna. 'That, and I had my tutor grill her real good while I'm at school using select topics for her own good. So he did most of the work.'

'Your tutor?' Tsuna glanced down below and Waver looked to see...a baby in a suit?!

But!

'Er...does your mom know he's cursed?' Waver whispered to Tsuna.

'She doesn't. There's a field that keeps her from noticing the truth.' Tsuna hissed back. 'As far as she knows, she sees his adult self.' he gave Waver a piece of paper containing runic writing he tucked into his coat. Tsuna ensured Reborn doesn't see this interaction at all.

xxx

'So Rosalind, how's life with Tsuna's Family?' Heine asked on their first-class flight back home.

'Its a little cramped because of Japan's minimalist spacing...but the people there are fun to live with.' said Rosalind. 'I've never seen such a free way of life, brother! Miss Nana was so nice and warm I wish our mother was like her.' she croaked out. 'I also get to talk to Tsuna and Sakura. They're the only magi in that family and my tutor is cursed to be locked to a baby form for some reason...Tsuna says he can effortlessly remove it, but what comes after wasn't worth saving him...its a horrible curse he said was damn if you do, damn if you don't that only the curse-maker can safely lift it and he's not even human, he said.'

'Oh dear...'

'There are six adults just like Reborn and they are locked out of time...but the seventh one is cursed to a short lifespan in exchange for godly precognition powers.' said Rosalind. 'Tsuna said that there are always seven unlucky people every generation cursed to such a state and he wasn't allowed to say why.'

'I guess he has his fair share of complications.' Grey commented.

'Yes...I learned many things in Tsuna's house, things I'm sure I'm not allowed to learn at home.' Rosalind sighed as she spoke of what she learned under Reborn and from Tsuna at night. She learned the complete set of Fundamentals and a Medicinal Field from Tsuna so she can keep doing physical training to have a strong body and train her circuits while learning the Istari Secrets till she's fifteen, old enough to attend Clock Tower. Then Sakura would take her to places using her Shadow Portals to mystical places in Japan where magic is profound and even got to see mystical creatures to her delight. However, they have to leave as the malicious ones, when sensing humans, come out!

'You sure had fun.' Heine was entertained by his sister's tales. Though isn't her education a little...too extreme for her age? Sure his sister learned the Fundamentals from his parents that she knows spells and rituals underaged children worth their salt can know starting at age 10 as 5-10 was a time period to get used to Magic Circuits...but to learn this much in such a short time...? She has about five years' worth of education plus a medicinal field!

'Yeah, even if I was sore every day!'

'Medicinal Field...knowing that kid, he taught you how to make Pills.' Waver mused thoughtfully.

'He did.'

'Pills?' Heine inquired. What does magecraft have to do with pills?

'You'll read in popular chinese fiction about martial arts, particularly the genre Xianxia, that these people use magical pills to gain a stronger body and a stronger spirit. Ohhh chinese humans have no idea that stuff they write about actually exist, no doubt, started by some chinese magus as a joke.' Waver explained in amusement. 'It often needs magical herbs and creature parts, a magical cauldron, and then refining it into a pill using consolidation of magical energy in order to create a magical pill in three steps: condensing, calcinating, and combining to fuse the materials while taking into account flame control in the cauldron, like cooking.'

'For the Chinese, they find pills more convenient than potions as they can be stored forever and not expire, and in no danger of getting wasted should bottles fall on the floor. Potions normally go splat and the smallest amount is enough to pay for half a year's worth of rent in Oxford.' he finished. 'Tsuna specializes in Magical Pills, not potions hence.'

'Heee...'

'As for a magical cauldron...the Istari can effortlessly make that in the workshop. Your brand of alchemy can make what Rosalind needs in a cauldron to refine pills...not just any alchemy studied in Clock Tower will do, if you'll let her pursue the field.'

'I'll think about it. It seems to be a safe field while she's still young.' Heine commented thoughtfully as its within his power to let his sister pursue a medical field, though she must learn how to fight from him. 'Its not belittled in Clock Tower right?'

'Oh please, they belittle ANYTHING Asian-Made! Since the Founding of Clock Tower, there's this discrimination between West and Eastern Magicks.' Waver scoffed with an eye roll. 'Even if their arts are incredibly mind-blowing, not to mention never in any danger of losing power when you're taken out of your Magical Foundation! The Asians can practice anywhere hence unlike us. The reason Asians are belittled is because they don't bother to own lands with great magical powers, though they do protect such sites just so magical creatures can thrive there, thus a sustainable supply of magical wares. Clock Tower never thought of something so simple, so prices rise every ten years in order of rarity.'

xxx

'OK Tsuna, you promised.' Reborn demanded.

Tsuna promised Reborn that he gets to see Tsuna at work in making pills, when Rosalind's gone home.

Rosalind aside, they had to deal with Bianchi and Lambo. Because of Rosalind's massive backing, Bianchi who wants to kill Tsuna at the time like some Yandere, is NOT allowed near the house so Tsuna and Sakura constantly banishes Bianchi to Okinawa until she runs out of money for the plane tickets. Reborn has some degree of pity he had to deal with Bianchi himself than have the girl forever waste money on plane tickets.

Bianchi. Is. Persistent. She'll throw away anything so goals are met.

He got that much from Gokudera.

For Lambo, Tsuna restrained Lambo himself through sheer discipline. By using Food Withholding and Sky-Reinforced 'Mom Voice'.

To Tsuna's annoyance, he complained, 'Did no one in his family BOTHER to teach him manners?!'

'By the looks of things, they clearly didn't.' said Reborn snidely.

Rosalind was horrified with Lambo as 'If a child acted out like that in my family, they'll be ostracized and thrown out as to not bring shame to the family!' so Tsuna personally disciplines Lambo just so Reborn can focus on Rosalind.

The reason Tsuna just enforced financial strain on Bianchi was mostly, out of consideration for his Storm. Because he'd rather have Heine Istari as a friendly than as his enemy. To quote Tsuna, if he is to choose between Heine and Vongola, he'd choose Heine any day. Making Reborn wonder how powerful Heine is. When he had Vongola look into it, the Istari Family are crazy rich in India, ten times richer than Vongola with a lot of resources, and has a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. And compared to that, Vongola's property is a mere bead to a marble.

'Yes yes.' Tsuna snorted in amusement.

Sakura took out an ornate burner complete with a lid. By the design, it's clearly chinese-make. After that, tons of boxes containing materials.

Some dried roots, moss, fruit and leaves as well as pieces of wood...and Tsuna placed his hands on the sides of his censer and began using his flames.

'Reborn-san, absolutely no distraction when in the process of pill-making.' Sakura told Reborn. 'Even the smallest...let's just say, how will we explain to Nana-san this room blew up and us having explosion-related injuries?'

'Hmm...'

Reborn watched as the materials inside the burner started to calcinate...and fuse together by a force that caused it to swirl, and become four, amber-colored round pills the size of a thumb. The pills are glossy and vibrant in color.

He gaped as Tsuna took out the pills out of the burner and gave them to Reborn. They were still clearly hot to touch, being freshly-made.

'This is a simple Flesh-Mending Pill. Melt it in water so it becomes a cream and smear it on your injury after disinfection. Then half an hour later, no matter how deep, your wound will be healed and no scar remains. Even the kind that needs stitches. It even works if applied on insides after surgery.'

'Won't the immune system attack the cream?' Reborn asked him, keeping the pills.

'Nope, it won't. There was no auto-immune response as healing takes effect caused by invader so they leave the cream alone, as absurd as that sounds that anyone in the medical field will call you crazy.' Tsuna handwaved his concern away. That, Reborn can agree to as if you tell that to anyone with a Ph.D, that person will tell you to get yourself committed after quitting being a doctor. 'It helps that it dries quickly after a minute that its always best to quickly use it up before it hardens when exposed to open air so there's that inconvenience. So a little bit of inside discomfort in half-hour is a small price to pay than languish in hospital for months waiting for stitches to heal.'

'...fair point. But how?'

'Unique skill only to me as a Sky...try asking other Skies to do what I just did, with the same herbs I have here and the same process.' Tsuna giggled with a mocking smile. 'Nobody will be able to do it.'

Reborn tipped down his fedora.

'...I'll take your word for it.'

Sakura smiled a small smile.

No flame-user can do what Tsuna could.

Because only Magi can make magical items and medication.


End file.
